The Eve of Albion
by MMadrid
Summary: AU: Takes place right after the Eira's execution in the last episode. The moments after that unfold differently than from the actual ending of the show. What if Merlin didn't kill Morgana? If Arthur survived his "fatal" wound? Will they be able to live in piece With a surprise revival of a special character. Eventual Mergana. EDITING STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. It is owned by BBC I have just taken it upon myself to make the ending better and keep the story going. I make no profit from this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction so please be very critical and tell me what I can improve upon. WARNING: Some of the dialog is taken exactly from the show but once again I do not own it. (This story has no beta)**

Chapter 1

 **Gwaine's POV:**

I looked upon the girl who betrayed my trust. Eira betrayed me for Morgana. No a sweet girl like that would never do that on her own. She would never condemn herself to execution if it wasn't for Morgana. Morgana twisted her in order for Eira to do her bidding. Whatever happened to the sweet Lady Morgana that roamed the walls of the castle. The Morgana I knew would have never done such horrible things. This is no longer the Lady Morgana that I knew, she has to pay for what she did to Eira.

I heard footsteps behind me and I automatically know who it is: Percival.

"You know what you said you'd do if you ever found Morgana. Well we've got a good idea where she'll be heading."

"Gwaine you know that is not a good idea. The two of us alone against Morgana and who knows how many men she will bring."

"Because of Eira Morgana thinks that King Arthur will be at Brineved what better chance are we going to get than this one. She thinks Arthur is alone and injured why would she bring many men along with her when she has magic. If we sneak up on her we can take her out before she even gets a chance to use her magic on us." I pleaded.

Percival was in deep thought I know that he doesn't want to go alone but I need this. "Percival, we need to end her reign of terror and end the suffering of the people of Camelot. That's why we became knights isn't it, to protect the people of this land from threats like Morgana. Don't you want to prove that you're a knight as those noble men?"

I knew I had him now. Percival's soft spot has always been protecting the people and proving his worth as a knight.

"Alright Gwaine, let's go finish Morgana once and for all."

We snuck our way into the stable and rode our horses out of the walls of Camelot. I knew it was stupid to not bring other with us but this was personal. I needed to make Morgana pay for what she did to Eira and I didn't want any of my friends to get hurt and I certainly didn't want anyone's death on my conscious. As we grew near closer and closer I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and I urged my horse to go faster.

 **Merlin's POV:**

Arthur's strength was weakening by the minute, and I knew that there was nothing that I could do about it. This was very powerful magic and I don't think I could do anything about it anyway, but I know that if I took Arthur to the Sidhe at the Lake of Avalon then they would be able to help Arthur. I could not lose my best friend, not even if Arthur hated me now. I looked back at Arthur and saw that he was tipping off our his horse.

I quickly unmounted by horse and raced over to steady him. Arthur had been so quiet lately not speaking a word so it really surprised me when he did speak.

"Why didn't you tell me." He sounded so weak.

"I wanted to but... you would have chopped my head off." I said jokingly.

"I'm not sure what I would've done."

"And I didn't want to put you in that position." I saw the ghost of a smile appear on Arthur's face.

"That's what worried you?" He was out a slight chuckle. My expression got very serious.

"Some men are born to plow fields, some live to be great physicians, others to be great kings." I gave Arthur a pointed look. "Me? I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that and I wouldn't change a thing." I paused for a second and when Arthur didn't reply I repositioned him on his horse, making sure he won't fall. I ran back to my horse and we continued our journey to the Lake of Avalon.

 **Gwaine's POV:**

Once we got to Brineved we quickly unmounted our horses and tied them where no one would see them. We heard people coming our way and realised that we came precisely on time and hid up above in the cover of the trees. I saw the Saxons make their way through the narrow passageway in Brineved following Morgana's orders. They were all completely oblivious to us, we looked down upon them and looked at each other silently planning our attack. I was so glad that Morgana chose to bring so little men.

"Position lookouts for the King's approach." Morgana said and her men did just as she said with no hesitation. As they spread out to look for the King that would never arrive Percival and I split up and cornered Morgana's men one at a time.

I made my way to one poor man that wandered off alone and took him down with a single strike of my sword. I heard noise coming from the area Percival went off to and saw a man about to attack Percival while he was fighting and I quickly stepped in. Together two knights of Camelot easily took down two Saxons and we take off in search of Morgana. Once again we silently make a plan and I run off.

I find her also lond in her search for Arthur, I step in her line of sight and she walks toward me with her trademark smirk planted on her face believing my to be easy prey for her. This is it, Morgana is finally going to pay for everything she has done. I tilt my head to the right giving Percival the signal and he jumps out surprising Morgana and stabs her in the side. She screams and in her rage her magic reacts and throws Percival and I away. Just as I am about to lose consciousness I see Morgana stand over us with an evil look on her face. She is the last thing I see before I am taken by the darkness.

 **Arthur's POV:**

Merlin and I are slowly making our way the the Lake of Avalon where Merlin says I will get help. I think that we both know that nothing can help me now. He just need a reason to believe that I am going to be alright. We stop and I tilt my head to look up and I see smoke.

"Saxons?" I hear Merlin murmur to himself, he pauses for a moment.

"They're long gone."

"How do you know?"

"I can see the path ahead." Merlin responds shyly in a quiet voice.

"So you're not an idiot. That's another lie." I say exasperated. Has nothing of Merlin ever been true.

"No, it's just another part of my charm." Merlin jokes again trying to lighten the mood. I really hope that Merlin doesn't catch my smiling again.

 **Gwaine's POV:**

I wake up and I find myself tied by the wrists to two tree branches with Morgana right in front of me a menacing look on her face.

"Tell me where you king is." She says like it is the most simple thing in the world.

I put on the cockyest smile I can must and I say. "I'd rather die." On the inside she actually terrifies me. I have no idea what she is going to do to me but I know that that answer is not going to satisfy her.

"Then you shall have your wish... once you've told me. Not even you, Sir Knight, can resist the charms of the Nathair." Morgana says and she opens a small box revealing the torturous snake.

I have heard my tales of this snake told by many, but Gaius has told me that this snake has the most painful bite of any other beast in existence. I struggle to back away from the snake but the bonds are keeping me in place. I know it is futile I do not have the strength to break the bonds that keep my to the ground.

 **Percival's POV:**

As I wake up I find that I am tied to two of the thickest trees I have ever seen. I try to break the rope by pulling on it as hard as I can but my strength fails me now when I need it most. I let my head fall but it goes right back up when in the distance I hear Gwaine scream. Morgana must be torturing him. I need to help him and I feel a new surge of strength wash over me. I tighten my grip on the ropes and pull as hard as I can. I put all of my strength on the ropes. Finally after I feel like I can pull no more the ropes give out and snap. I fall to the ground panting trying to regain my breath. I once again hear Gwaine scream and I get up and run in the direction of my friend's tortured screams.

When I finally find Gwaine Morgana is long gone. I gently lift Gwaine's head up to meet his eyes.

"She's riding for Avalon." He gasps out weakly. "I have failed." Gwaine's eyes slowly close and I pull my friend in for a final hug and I let myself cry against his neck. I pause for a second and I can feel the faintest of heartbeats against Gwaine's neck.

I quickly take, I unsheathe my sword and cut Gwaine free from the ropes. With the last bit of strength I have I lift Gwaine up and I rush to my horse as fast as my feet would carry me. I mount Gwaine onto a horse then mount that same horse with him. I realise that it may look a bit strange but this is the quickest way to ensure that Gwaine doesn't fall off while the horse is racing as fast as it can go. I will not fail Gwaine, I will not let my friend die. I kick the horse and race it towards Camelot.

"You have not failed yet Gwaine and I am determined to keep it that way."

 **Merlin's POV:**

As I'm leading Arthur's horse and my own toward Avalon I hear people headed our way. I stop the horses and lead them to the cover of the thickest trees I could find and got off and stood by Arthur's side.

I could see Saxons patrolling the getting closer to our hiding spot. I spot the hoof prints of our horses leading straight to us and I summon my magic. A breeze blows leaves on top of the hoof prints but the Saxons are still heading our way.

I once again summon my magic to rustle the bushes in the opposite direction of us and the Saxons got chasing after nothing. I turn and notice Arthur watching me.

"You've done this before." Arthur states. I look at him but I don't say anything. I break our eye contact and head towards my horse. "All these years Merlin, you never sought any credit."

"That's not why I do it." I reply mounting my horse. "Come on." They Head on their way once again traveling in silence.

A few hours later night falls and Arthur is very weak. I jump off my horse and run to him.

"I can't go on." He gasps.

""There's not far to go. We need to reach the lake before dawn."

"No, Merlin, No."

"Alright. We rest for an hour." The night is cold so I make a fire to keep us warm while we are resting.

"Merlin, Whatever happens—"

"Shh don't talk."

"I'm the king Merlin. You can't tell me what to do."

"I always have. I'm not going to change now." I jokes.

"I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you." I smile and there was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about how I treated you." Arthur's head falls forward.

"Hey, does that mean you're going to give me a day off?" I jokes again.

"Two." Arthur sighs.

"That's generous." After their little exchange Arthur falls asleep while I keep watch. When the full moon is high in the sky I wake Arthur and alert him that we need to keep moving. I helps Arthur up onto his horse and we keep on riding until we reach a hill. Dawn has approached and we can see better now when we are over the hill and on a clearing we get off and we see the Lake of Avalon. "Avalon. We'll be there soon."

The horses start panicking and I run off to calm them down. Suddenly he hears a voice he knew he would run into sooner or later.

"Hello Emrys." Morgana says. She blasts me away with her magic what she doesn't know is that she didn't knock me unconscious. Arthur unable to help still tries and unsheathes his sword but is too weak to actually use it and it fall weakly at his side.

"What a joy it is to see you Arthur. Look at you— not so tall and might now. You may have won the battle you you have lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand. Oh, don't worry dear brother. I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood." Morgana too busy with her rant does not notice me sneaking up behind her.

"No, the time for bloodshed is over. I blame myself for what you have become." I say.

"I'm a High Priestess no mortal blade can kill me." Morgana says approaching me with a smug smile.

"Who says I wish to kill you?" I reply and snaps magic blocking chains onto her wrists.

"No!" Morgana lunges at me but Arthur hits her on the right side of the head with the hilt of his sword and Morgana falls unconscious on the floor. I walked over to her and I flip her over and instead of seeing blood I see a black liquid coming out of her injury.

"What is that?!" Arthur exclaims.

"I don't know, but I will find out."

"Why didn't you kill her? Why do you let her live after everything she has done?"

"I believe that there is still some good in her. That maybe her actions are not her own. Now that black goo that came out of her head gives me a greater reason to believe that."

"Like Guinevere when was under Morgana's control in the Dark Tower?"

"Something like that." I say. Arthur grunts and I remember why we were here. "We have to get you to the lake." I try to lift Arthur up but he is very very weak now.

"Merlin. We can't it's too late. All your magic Merlin and you can't save my life"

"I can. I'm not going to lose you." I drag Arthur, then Morgana, to an open field.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur gasps out.

"Don't get scared please trust that what I do is for your benefit."

"Of course I trust you Merlin. If anyone can save my life, it is you."

" _ **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**_ " I yell and Arthur looks at me with a confused look on his face. In the distance flapping can be heard coming closer and closer until Kilgharrah can be seen in the sky and descends onto the plane.

"I thought I killed this dragon." Arthur says surprisingly calm.

"No, the dragonlord that we went to look for when Kilgharrah attacked Camelot was my father and when he died his powers passed to me. I am the last dragonlord and this is one my dragons."

"ONE?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I will explain later. Kilgharrah can you please take us the the Lake of Avalon."

"What of the witch young warlock? Why is she alive?"

"Can you or can you not? Arthur is dying there will be plenty of time to explain later. I need the Sidhe to help Arthur now." Kilgharrah bowed to me and I got on his back and Kilgharrah carried Arthur and Morgana in each of his claws. He took off into the sky and were we at the shores of the lake in seconds and I quickly jumped off and ran to the lake.

"Sidhe! I summon a council! It is urgent!" I yelled. A blue blinding light shined and angry little Sidhe came out.

"What is it that you summon us for Emrys?" the head Sidhe said rudely.

"King Arthur was stabbed my a blade forged in dragon's breath and I need you to heal him."

"Why should we help the Pendragon. It is his fault that some of our kind are dead. His fault out plans with Princess Elena failed."

"No that was my fault, I did that, he is innocent."

"You have admitted to the crime why should we do anything for you?" he growled

"I AM MAGIC! WITHOUT ME YOU ARE NOTHING!" I roared.

"Merlin..." Arthur said "It's too late. They won't help."

"NO! No, I can make them." They faintly heard the Sidhe growl.

"Just- Just hold me. Please. There something I want to say."

"You're not going to say goodbye."

"No Merlin. Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot for the kingdom you helped me build-"

"You would have done it without me."

"Maybe. I want to say something I've never said to you before. Thank you." Arthur said with struggled breaths. Until his eyes slowly started drooping shut.

"Arthur! NO! Arthur! ARTHUR!" I yelled. Then the Sidhe started drifting toward me as I yelled and were absorbed by me I could feel their power inside of me and a bright burst of light filled all of Avalon. The light felt like it shined forever until it died down and the Sidhe left my body looking weak.

"You used us Emrys! Against our will! You will pay!" they yelled in unison then they left, disappeared back into to the immortal land of Avalon. I was tired, exhausted then I heard a faint chuckle. He looked down and Arthur was laughing. Arthur's wound was healed and he didn't look pale anymore.

"Arthur!" I yelled and hugged him. Arthur hugged back.

"You saved me, Merlin! You did it!" Both of us were so excited that we didn't notice Kilgharrah laughing until his voice was booming.

"Kilgharrah! Your wing it's healed. And you look... younger." I said surprised.

"Yes young warlock. You used the Sidhe magic and combined it with your own. You sent out and healing wave of magic that not only healed Arthur it fixed my injuries as well. I feel centuries younger. Although I do not know if that fixed the witch's problem."

"Morgana!" Arthur and I yelled simultaneously. We looked over to her and her wound closed and she _looked_ more like her old self but she was still unconscious. We had to get her back to Camelot fast.

"Let's go home Merlin. We need to help my sister." Arthur said gripping my shoulder.

"Yes Merlin. We must make haste we do not know when she will awaken or how she has been affected by your magic. Climb onto my back all of you we will get to Camelot quicker this way." Kilgharrah said. He bent down so that we could easily climb ontop of him.

"I will get Morgana." Arthur said.

I just nodded. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching us. I looked around but saw no one. I **know** someone was watching but couldn't see anyone. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Arthur's yelling.

"Come on Merlin. Let's go Morgana needs you and Gaius in Camelot." I smiled and ran to Kilgharrah and climbed on. I was happy, Arthur was alive, he accepted my magic, and wanted to help Morgana. I just could get over the feeling that someone else was here. As Kilgharrah took off flying I looked back. Nothing was going to make me sad right now. Today marked the start of new Camelot and hopefully soon a new Albion under the rule of King Arthur.

OoO

 **This is the revised edition of Chapter 1. I have added the POV format to this Chapter and I will be doing it to the other chapters that don't have it. Thank you so much for reading please review and follow for more chapters. Those of you who read the old edition of Chapter 1 please review with how you like this version. Not much changed but I feel this one is better.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Melanie *ArmyGirl415***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers thank you very much for reading, reviewing, and coming back for the next chapter. Disclaimer I do not own Merlin or its characters. I will be updating this story every Wednesday (hopefully) so stay tuned for more.**

 **A/N: Some of you may have been confused because I didn't have anything to separate the scenes, they got erased while publishing, but I will be adding them to this chapter. Also I was thinking about changing my writing style to POV (Point Of View to those of you who don't know) so that no one is confused as to who is speaking. Review if you think I should keep it think way or change it POV style.**

Chapter 2

Percival raced as fast as he could hoping he could make it back to Camelot in time. Gaius would be able to help Gwaine. The entire way Gwaine kept murmuring "leave me" but Percival would never leave a fallen man behind. Finally, after what seemed like forever Percival rode into the citadel and the other knights quickly took Gwaine and carried him to Gaius. No one asked questions yet but Percival knew they would come and he will be ashamed of his answer. He let Gwaine talk him into going on their own to stop Morgana and now Gwaine's life was in danger. He knew he should have told someone about their quest but Gwaine was convincing at the time.

No one could have taken Morgana on their own and now no one knows where she is. No one knows where Arthur is either, the queens is scared. Everyone is scared. Percival followed the knights to Gaius's chambers. Gaius looked up with hope in his eyes but when he saw us it went out. Everyone knew Gaius hoped it would be Merlin that came through the door. He quickly snapped out of his sorrow when saw Gwaine and made room on his bed for him.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"I-I don't know. We went out to Brineved to look for Morgana... when she knocks us unconscious. When I awoke I heard Gwaine screaming and after I was able to release myself I found him like this... and he told me Morgana is headed for Avalon."

"What?! How could you two be stupid enough to try and attack Morgana on your own!" Sir Leon yelled.

"I'm sorry I was blinded by hatred and Gwaine was able to convince me to go on our own. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew we should have taken others but Gwaine was so angry because of Eira that he left and I couldn't let him go alone. I'm sorry. Gaius can you help him?" Percival said guiltily.

Gaius inspected the many bites Gwaine had around his body. "Well this looks to be the work of the Nathair. A serpent that causes unimaginable pain to the victim's soul. In extended period of time the pain could be deadly but the Nathair's bite is not. Gwaine need plenty of rest and drafts to keep his strength up." Gaius walked over to the shelf and took several vials of a yellow liquid. "Percival I need you to stay here with Gwaine. There are many others injured that need me more than Gwaine. When he regains consciousness even for a second give him one of these vials and make sure he does not move. One vial every hour even if you have to force him to drink it. He needs it, he needs his strength to fight the pain. I will be back to make more after the others have been attended to."

Percival nodded and took the vials. He would not leave Gwaine's side until he was better. Percival felt extremely guilty that Gwaine was like this. If he would have convinced him of taking other men with them or not to go at all Gwaine would probably be at the pub right now instead of being so close to death on Gaius's bed.

"I swear to you Gwaine you will get better. I will not lose my best friend." Percival whispered.

They were soaring through the sky on a dragon... that a magical Merlin controls... with a sleeping Morgana. This day could not get any stranger. Arthur accepted Merlin and his magic but he has a feeling that the people won't be so accepting.

Merlin and Arthur kept a close eye on Morgana. She kept mumbling things in her sleep, they really scared Arthur. It sounded like someone was making her do things. Arthur felt a great need to help her, after all she is his sister no matter what she has done. She is older and has magic, she has betrayed him and Camelot, these are all reasons he should execute her or at least through her in the dungeon, but he can't.

Merlin said that he believed that something or someone had her under some type of control and after the black stuff that came out of her head Arthur believe that too. He felt a nudge on my ribs and he looked up. They were already so close to Camelot. It would have taken them days by horse or even weeks by foot. Gently the dragon, Kilgharrah, descended onto a clearing near Camelot. Arthur picked up Morgana and she mumbled something that sounded like "it tastes strange" he was really starting to worry.

As we got off of the dragon he sat up straight and looked at Merlin.

"Thank you for taking us to the Lake of Avalon and for bringing us back to Camelot."

"Thank you young warlock for healing me. You are the last dragonlord and have a duty to us dragons but what you have done for me is beyond a dragonlord's duty. I am indebted to you in a way even I cannot fully comprehend." Kilgharrah looked down in... shame. "I give you my word Merlin I will find Aithusa and I will help her find her way back to the light. She has been traumatized and will need help and guidance not only from me but also from you."

"Of course, I will do whatever is needed to help her." Merlin quickly responds.

"The young dragon has formed a strong bond with the witch I fear she will play a part in her healing."

"We will do whatever we can to help. You can count on my help and support as well." Arthur speaks up.

"You will be the best king this land has ever seen young Pendragon. I feel I should leave you to your kingdom and your wife. I will be one call away young warlock should you need me." Kilgharrah said. He bowed to Merlin and took a long sniff and flew off towards the north.

"We should get Morgana to Gaius." Merlin says.

"I don't want to put her in the dungeons but how do we make sure she does not harm anyone if he is still under... whoever's control." Arthur replies as he starts walking towards Camelot.

He doesn't notice Merlin's slight smile. "She is already in magic blocking chains. So you really think that Morgana is under someone's scontrol?"

"Yes, my sister would not have done all of those horrible things on her own free will. Something happened to her I know it and I need to help her."

"You know you have my support Arthur."

"I know Merlin. Thank you. No harm will come to you because of your magic Merlin. I can't promise that the people of Camelot will welcome magic with open arms but I can promise that you will come to no harm."

"There is nothing more that I can ask for Arthur. All I need, all I have wanted is your acceptance."

That warmed Arthur heart. He really did not want Merlin getting hurt because other people were afraid of what he would do. Everything Merlin has ever done has been for the benefit of Camelot for Arthur's benefit. Merlin is the reason Arthur does fear magic. He is showed Arthur that the person wielding magic is the danger not magic itself.

As they walked up to the gate of Camelot one of the guards saw Arthur and went running towards the castle, surely to tell Gwen that he was alright. They walked through the city and Arthur looked down at Morgana. He didn't notice that Merlin had covered her with a blanket earlier before they entered Camelot. No one knew who was under the blanket and for that Arthur was thankful.

Merlin and Arthur entered the citadel to cheering crowds and happy people. They walked up to the steps of the castle and Arthur saw Gwen, he passed Morgana over to Merlin and rushed over to be with his wife.

The water of Avalon rippled as the body rose out of it and onto shore. The person looked around then up. A dragon was in the sky flying away. This person knew exactly where it was going and who was on it. This person felt a great need to follow it. To go with him, the need to find him and to see him again flooded. Walking in the direction of Camelot this person only had one thought in their mind: Merlin.

"Percival..." Gwaine whispered. He remembered the pain that Morgana put him through, the pitch black snake and it's horrible bite. He didn't know what had happened to Percival. He remembers telling Morgana that Arthur was headed to the Lake of Avalon and Percival showing up and placing him on a horse.

"Shhh... you need rest. Here you have to drink this. It will make you feel better." Percival said to him. He made Gwaine open his mouth and poured the vial into his mouth.

"Ugh that takes horrible." Gwaine says. He already felt his strength returning to him.

"It will make you better. You have to drink another in an hour. You have to fight the pain and get better. Gaius said you need plenty of rest and you should not move so don't even think about it"

Gwaine nodded, knowing it would annoy Percival, and gave him a smirk. He closed his eye and tried to remember. He needed to know exactly what he told Morgana.

 _Gwaine struggled to back away from the snake but it was futile, he could not escape the ropes that restrained him to the ground._

" _This is your last chance Sir Gwaine tell me where Arthur is and you will not have to go through the excruciating pain of the Nathair."_

 _Gwaine looked up at Morgana, he was horrified when he saw her eyes flash black for a second. Her features turned soft and in her eyes he saw sympathy and pity. "Please." Morgana pleaded. "Just tell her."_

" _Her? What are you talking about? What has happened to you?" Gwaine asked._

" _It's her, inside me, she made me—" Morgana was cut off when she grunted in pain. Her eyes flashed black again and her face became guarded again and in her eyes there was ,once again, only hatred. "That is enough talking. You will tell me where Arthur is."_

" _What have you done with the Lady Morgana!"_

 _She lunged at him and the snake bit him. Gwaine screamed in pain._

" _Let her go... who are you really?" Gwaine breathed out. He was very weak, it hurt so much he didn't think he could handle it for much longer. Confusion could be seen in "Morgana's" eyes._

" _Why do you care?" she spit out._

" _She was a good person before you came in and made her do horrible things. You corrupted the Lady Morgana, someone will find out and they will stop you. You will not get away with hurting the Lady Mor— AHHHHH"_

 _The Nathair went for Gwaine's neck. "Everyone hates her now, who will stop and talk instead of attacking such an evil sorceress. Now where is your king. Where is Arthur?!"_

" _Avalon... I'm sorry my king."_

 _Morgana ran off as she heard footsteps approaching. That is when Percival showed up._

" _She is riding for Avalon. I have failed." Gwaine gasps out before he loses consciousness._

"Percival... Morgana.."

"Shh do not worry Gwaine she will pay for what she did—"

"No!" Gwaine said. Percival was confused. "She... she is not herself. Someone has poss- posses..."

"Possessed her?" Percival asked. Gwaine nodded.

"The Lady Morgana is in there. She needs help. Do not let her die, she is innocent. Please." Gwaine said as the last of his energy died out and her fell unconscious.

 _Morgana is still good. She is being controlled. Someone needs to do something._ Percival thought as Gwaine fell asleep.

Just then he heard people shouting and he went out to investigate.

"Sir Percival! Sir Percival! King Arthur he has returned with Merlin. They have returned alive and well!" A servant girl said with much excitement.

 _If the king is alive then does that mean that Morgana is dead?_ Percival thought. _This is bad_.

He ran back to Gwaine side. When he awoke he needed to tell him the news that Arthur was back but nothing was known of Morgana... no the Lady Morgana. He noticed that it has almost been an hour since the last dose of the potion. He got the next vial ready and got ready to make Gwaine take it while he was unconscious.

Arthur ran up the stairs up to Guinevere and kissed her. He had missed his wife so much he thought he would never see her again.

"Gwen!" "Arthur!" they both yelled at the same time. Gwen took off the Pendragon crest. "This belongs to you Arthur."

"Long live the King!" Sir Leon yelled.

"Long live the King!" yelled the people.

Gwen looked over at Merlin and saw that he was carrying someone. "Arthur who is Merlin holding."

"I will explain later, my love. First we must get her to Gaius's chambers and get her help." Gwen nodded and sent Sir Leon to get Gaius to his chambers.

"Merlin take her to Gaius's chamber. Into your room for more _privacy_ " Arthur said to Merlin giving him a look on the word "privacy" and Merlin knew he had to get Morgana to his room and make sure no one sees her.

"Yes, sire." Merlin said as he walked up the stairs, gave Gwen a slight bow and raced towards the physician's chambers with the king and queen right behind him. Merlin opened the door and saw Percival talking to Gwaine.

"Arthur!" they both yelled.

Merlin took this distraction and took Morgana to his chambers and closed the door. He set her down on his bed and took the blanket off of her face. She was still asleep and the door opened Merlin quickly threw the blanket back covering Morgana.

"Merlin, how is Morgana?" Arthur asked. Merlin let out a sigh of relief and uncovered Morgana.

"I don't know I haven't really checked on her yet. Did you lock the door?"

"Of course I locked it Merlin I wouldn't want anyone walking in on Morgana." Arthur says.

"Arthur? Merlin? Are you alright? Who was the person that Merlin brought here?" Gwen said, her voice muffled by the door.

"It is... someone we found injured and unconscious on the way to the lake and we could not just leave her there. Gwen, love, would you please get Gaius and tell him to hurry. She really needs a skilled physician."

"Of course, of course I will go get Gaius right away. You two are so sweet worrying about people." Gwen said with a smile, not that the men could see that. Gwen rushed out of the room and Percival took her place in speaking with Arthur.

"Sire... um do any of you have... uh any idea what happened to the Lady Morgana? Um I mean do you know where Morgana is or if she is hurt or alive or um sick?" Percival said nervously. He didn't want the king to think that he was in alliance with the Lady Morgana, but she was not really evil and the king didn't know this yet. He was really afraid that something happened to her or that Arthur would be angry at him for even caring.

"Umm no, we haven't seen her since... the battle! We haven't seen her since the battle in Camlann." Arthur said. All while Merlin was checking Morgana for any obvious cuts or wounds. She had no obvious injuries, not even the one Arthur caused to knock her out. She was completely healed... on the outside.

"Sire, I have information about the Lady Morgana!" Gwaine shouted.

"Both him and Percival have called her "the Lady Morgana" Arthur. Did you notice that?" Merlin whispered.

"Yes, I did notice. Percival corrected himself, but Gwaine... he seems to be worried."

"Maybe you should go see what Gwaine has to say?"

"But Morgana—" Arthur was cut off by someone trying to open the door.

"Sire, it is I, Gaius. The queen has called for me. She says you have brought someone who is in need of my skills as a physician."

"Yes Gaius. If you could take a few steps back. All of you." Arthur said. Merlin covered Morgana once again and Arthur went to the door.

"Alright you open the door and when Gaius comes in you close it and lock it. I'll keep Gaius quiet. We need to explain before he sees her." Arthur whispers. Merlin nods and does as Arthur asks.

"I only want Gaius to be in here. More people might scare her."

"Alright Sire." Gaius answers. Merlin opens the door and rushes Gaius in. He gives Gwen a quick smile trying to calm her down but he could tell it didn't work. Merlin quickly closes the door and locks it and Arthur grabs Gaius from behind and covers his mouth.

"Now Gaius. We need to explain some things to you before we can let you say anything. You cannot make any noise until we are finished talking. Do you understand?" Arthur says in a low voice. Gaius nods and Arthur removes his hand and sits Gaius down.

Merlin and Arthur go back and forth telling Gaius what happened after he left. They told him everything that happened and their suspicion of Morgana being controlled. During each part Gaius had very different reaction and they had to quiet him down for a lot of them.

"This is very dangerous. What if Merlin's magical burst did nothing to Morgana? What if she is still evil and nothing has changed? Do you want her to be healthy and be fully capable of attacking you and Camelot, Sire." Gaius said after the end of the explanation.

"That is enough Gaius. Morgana is my sister and I have faith that what she has been doing has not been out of her own free will. You will find out what is wrong with her and we will heal her. Even if we have to use magic. I am getting my sister back." Arthur said with passion and authority.

"Yes, Sire. As you wish, but I fear that if there is a problem with Morgana, as you both believe, then my knowledge of the magical world will not be enough to solve it. Our best chance is that Morgana knows what has happened to her or we can find someone who does know." Gaius responded calmly.

 _Kilgharrah will know. He will be able to help Morgana._ Merlin thinks.

Grunts and groans could be heard from Morgana and whispering could be heard outside the door.

"Morgana is waking up." Merlin said.

"Really _Merlin._ How could you tell?" Arthur replied sarcastically. Just then Morgana opens her eye and looks around. She looks very worried

"Where am I? Where is Gwaine? Is he alright?" Morgana asked.

"Gwaine?!" all three shouted in surprise.

 _And this day just got stranger._ Arthur thought to himself.

 **Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger guys but I try to keep it at 3,000 words or less and I have passed that already. Should I write more than 3,000 words per chapter please let me know. Also please review so that I know people are actually my story.**

 _ **Assassin of Syria: Thank you for reviewing. You were my first review and I really appreciate it. The black goo will be explained in more detail as the chapters go one. (So will the black flashing in her eyes. They are connected) Also thank you so much for your advice as an author as well.**_

 _ **Patiku: Thank you very much for your review as well as your suggestions. I will really take them in thought and place them into my story. Thank you for your support and for taking the time to review and read my story.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for your review as well. I do not know who you are because you have not signed in or made an account. I really suggest you do so that I may thank you properly.**_

 **Please leave more reviews I really appreciate feedback of any kind. Reviews is also one way for me to know if people are actually reading. Suggestions, comments, or even complaints are welcome. I need to improve as an author and I need support for my readers. Thank you for reading my second chapter and thank you if you actually read the writing in bold. I will update again next Wednesday (hopefully). Questions? PM me or review your questions I will answer, I promise. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _As a request I have stopped writing so rushed. I will slow down my writing. More detail and longer chapter. I hope you guys like it. Also I have changed my writing style to POV if anyone doesn't like it or likes my old writing style better please let me know. Sorry that I'm posting this later than usual. As a bonus and an I'm sorry there is a little, repeat_ _ **little**_ _Mergana moment in this chapter._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Merlin or its characters._

Chapter 3

 _Gwen's POV:_

Arthur has never kept secrets from me, so why wouldn't he tell me who had gotten hurt, who he had in the room with Merlin and Gaius. When I heard all three of them yell out Gwaine's name I got very suspicious. I looked over at Gwaine and he looked very nervous. I guess he didn't know why they called his name either. Had he done something? Was he the one that had injured the person that they brought in here.

I walk over to Gwaine and I rub his back. "Do you have any idea why they called your name?"

"No, I don't know... Your Highness."

I nodded and walked over to the door. "Arthur is everything alright?"

"YES! Um yes everything is alright, love."

"Why did you call Gwaine name. Are you sure Arthur? Do you need any help?"

"No we are fine in here the patient needs water. Do you think you can get us some my lady?" Gaius asks.

"Of course I will be right back." I look around and see that there is no water in here. What kind of physician has no water in his chambers. I look over to Percival to ask him if he could go get water but I see that Gwaine looks very weak again and Percival is tending to him.

"I will return soon. Gaius has asked me to go get the patient some water." Percival nods to me and tries to get Gwaine to drink from a vial as I walk out of the room.

 _Merlin's POV:_

Gwanie?! Why is she worried about him? We hear Gwen's footsteps walk away from the door and all three of us lead forward toward Morgana.

"Why do you ask of Gwaine?" Arthur whispers. Morgana doesn't answer, she looks around guiltily. I sense her discomfort and I try to help.

"Arthur, I think we can talk about that later. Right now we need to check to make sure that she is not hurt, or what is wrong with her." I say.

"Your right Merlin. Gaius—"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Morgana yells.

"SHHH! Please Morgana. We don't want anyone to know that you are here. What is the last thing you remember?" Arthur asks her.

"I was talking to you in the woods near the Lake of Avalon... I was threatening you. But Arthur it wasn't me it was her she did those things and I trusted her please believe me!" Morgana pleaded. She looked so scared.

"Of course we believe you. When you were last conscious I had to hit you to get you to not attack Merlin and instead of blood we saw black... stuff coming out of your head. Do you had any idea why Morgana?" She looked very worried and she shook her head.

"No, I don't know for sure. I have an idea though. But Gwaine is he alright. You see she was weak and I was able to get by and I, me Morgana, was able to talk with him. He knows and she hurt him because of it. Please tell me he is not dead."

"Lady Morgana he is fine. He is right outside that door." I said pointing at my chamber door. "Do you think it would be a good idea for him to see her Arthur? He knows that she is not really evil. He may be worries about her."

"I don't think that is a very good I idea, sire. Gwaine's life may not be in danger anymore but he is still very weak. In a few hours he will be able to walk. Then, it might be more convenient for him to see her. Until then I think you should talk to him while Merlin and I check on Mor- the Lady Morgana health." Gaius told Arthur.

"Yes, please I want him to know that I am alright and I want to know that he will be fine so I can apologize." Morgana says.

She still hasn't noticed that she has those chains on her and I don't know how she is going to react to them. I can take that risk and check on her. I need to know that she will be alright and that I can take out whoever "she" is and Morgana is the only one in her own body.

"Arthur, go. Gaius and I can handle this. You knights need you and your guidance." I tell him. He nods and looks over at Morgana.

"You will be alright. I trust Merlin with my life and he and Gaius will make you better. I know it." Morgana nods. Arthur leans over and kisses her forehead. She looks very surprised, but smiles.

"You are my sister Morgana and I will take care of you. From now on I will act like the brother that you deserve. The brother that I should have been from the beginning. Maybe all of this might have never happened if I just act like your brother and listened to you. We will talk more later." He gives her hand a squeeze and wipes off Morgana tears. He stands up and gives me a look then walks towards the door and I follow. He cracks the door a bit a slides out and I close and lock the door behind him.

I look back to Morgana and Gaius is already checking on her. I pull up a chair and sit by her bed waiting for Gaius to tell me what to do. He has more experience than me and he might know what is wrong. What is happening to her. Gaius is talking out his instruments and checking in her ears, mouth, nose, eyes, on her head, everywhere that he can. All while I can hear Arthur, Percival, and Gwaine talking outside.

"I have a theory and so do you. Would you rather wait for Arthur to show up again so he can hear them as well or do you want to see if we can solve the problem now?" Morgana stays silent for a minutes.

"I want Arthur here with me when I explain everything that happened."

 _Meanwhile outside the door in Arthur's POV:_

I walk out of the door and I hear it lock. _Good Merlin you are using that brain of yours._

Percival looks up at me and panics. "Arthur-uh Sire Gwaine needs to tell you something.. he saw.. when he.. "

"Percival. Calm down. I can explain to the king what happened." Gwaine says calming down Percival instantly. Percival stands and gives his chair to me and runs over to get another and sits on the other side of Gwaine. I take a seat and look over Gwaine. He has bits all over his neck and arms.

"The bites are fine. I feel a lot better, but I really need to talk to you. Its about the Lady Morgana."

"The **Lady** Morgana?" I say emphasizing the words "Lady". _Maybe Gwaine really does know something._ I think to myself.

"Yes, something has happened to her."

"Go ahead Gwaine. Please explain what you know about her."

"Please do not get angry with her and let me finish before you say anything." I nod.

"I will not say anything until you finish your explanation. You have my word."

"Alright. It all started when a girl was executed for sending information to the Lady Morgana as to where she thought you were. The Queen found out and gave her incorrect information and she was hung. I was angry and thought it was the Lady Morgana's fault and I convinced Percival that it was a good idea to go after her when she thought you were headed and kill her without telling anyone else where we were going. When we got there we got her alone after we killed all of her men, but she used her magic to knock us unconscious and when I woke up I was tied to the ground and the Lady Morgana was there. At first she was mean and angry, but then her eyes sire, they flashed black and she completely changed. I could see kindness, pity, and guilt in her eye. She pleaded and begged me to tell "her" where you were so that I would not get hurt. I asked her what happened, but she grunted in pain and her eyes flashed again and once again she was cold and mean and she tortured me until I told her where you were. I'm sorry your highness. But the Lady Morgana is in there and we need to help her. Please Arthur you have to believe me."

As Gwaine finished his story I was 100% sure that someone had done something to my sister and I needed to help her. Someone has possessed her and Merlin could help get "her" out with magic. I just knew it.

The door flew open and Gwen walks in servants following behind her with buckets out water.

"Thank you. Please prepare dinner." I said in order to get them out. I locked the door behind them.

"This room is filled with the only people I can trust with this secret."

"Arthur what is it?" Gwen asks.

"I believe you Gwaine. I now know for a fact that Morgana is not evil. I will explain it all to you right now. Please just listen."

 _Morgana's POV:_

I was back in Camelot. Arthur, my brother, accepted me and wanted to help me. I had to be dreaming. She is making me think this is happening. This is a very cruel joke, even for her.

"I think that would be best, my lady. Arthur should be here if my theory is correct. Merlin could you go out and get him." Just then there was a knock at the door. I was scared. I didn't want this to be a dream I wanted Arthur to accept me.

"Merlin open the door and let us in. Gwen, Percival and Gwaine know everything. They want to help in any way they can. Plus Gwaine wants to see Morgana."

Merlin rushes to open the door and all three file into the room. The room is very crowded now with all six of them standing around the bed... Merlin's bed.

"My Lady, are you alright? How are you feeling? Is she coming out anytime soon?" Gwaine asks quickly.

"Oh Morgana I am so glad that you are back. I have missed you more than you can possibly know. Is it true that you are possessed? What are these chains for? Arthur, why is she in chains?"

Everyone was asking so many questions all at the same time I was feeling very overwhelmed. I looked around the room and Merlin was looking at me differently than everyone else.

"Wait. Can you see she is overwhelmed? All of you asking her things at the same time. Give the Lady Morgana some space. She needs it." Merlin suddenly says. I felt so relieved when everyone stopped talking. I felt a rush of gratitude towards Merlin, but then I remembered that he was the one that poisoned me. He tried to kill me, just because I had magic. I looked away from him, I could feel his confusion.

"You are absolutely right Merlin. We can't all attack her with our questions at once." Arthur says. I smile at him, then glance at Merlin. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I don't want to, he betrayed me, but his smile is so infectious.

"Arthur, don't you think that the Lady Morgana would feel more comfortable in her own bed. In her own chambers. My room isn't the best and she would feel more familiar in her old room."

"Brilliant Merlin. Honestly after you told me about your ma— umm secret you seems at have a lot more brilliant ideas. Come on. Pick her up and take her to her room we will follow a little later so we don't draw any attention to Merlin. People will wonder why we are all walking in her old room. Merlin alone carrying 'an injured soldier' will draw less attention. We will all meet you two there in a few minutes. We need to get things sorted out."

"Arthur I don't think that is a very good idea" I tell him. I just don't want to be alone with Merlin.

"Don't worry Morgana. Everything will be alright, I trust Merlin with my life. Merlin will be go outside and disperse, you take Morgana up to her old chambers and lock the door let no one in unless they give two slow sold knock then one three quick ones. Understood?"

"Yes, sire. Don't worry Arthur, Morgana will be safe with me. Just like you were. I promise." Merlin tells him. Everyone starts walking out and Arthur stays back for a minute. Merlin and Arthur share a look and quickly hug. It was one of those manly hugs where they pat each other on the back. They seemed to be real friends.

Arthur then walked out of the room and Merlin looked at me. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." he tells me. "Now I'm going to have to cover you with this blanket and carry you up to your chambers. I need you not to move or talk once we leave the room. Is that alright? Do you need to ask me anything before we leave?"

He seemed so nice like he truly wanted to help me. I needed to ask him why he poisoned me. "Later. In my chambers, we need to talk."

"Of course, My Lady." Merlin told me with a smile. I layed back and he covered me with the blanket. I felt his hands slip under me. One was holding me up by the bottom of my knees and the other was under my head. Surprisingly Merlin's hands were soft. It didn't feel like he had the hands of a servant. I felt him start walking, I was scared that someone would stop Merlin and ask him who was under the blanket. I felt him walk through hallways, turn and go up stairs. I felt him pause and turn to look around. His hand reached out to open the door and he rushed in. He kicked the door closed and set me down. I pulled the blanket off my face and saw that he locked the door.

"My Lady you should lay down and rest. We still do not know what has happened to you and Arthur would be angry at me if he comes in and you are not resting."

I nod and get in my old bed. I have missed it so much. I never thought that I would see it again much less lie down on it. "Merlin, we really need to talk before anyone else gets here. If we are not done before anyone gets here I want you to wait before you answer the door. This is a very serious conversation you and I need to have."

"Anything you want, My Lady. It is very good to have you back." Merlin smiles at me. I makes me feel bad about what we are about to talk about.

"Merlin, why did you poison me? Why are you so afraid—" I start but Merlin quickly cuts me off.

"Morgana I need to explain to you why I did that. I don't know what Morgause told you but I can promise it is not the truth."

"She told me that you thought I was responsible for the spell cast on Camelot and that you poisoned me because you are afraid of magic. That you never trusted me because of it." I could hear the tears in my voice now I could feel them running down my face. I felt so heartbroken when Morgause told me that. I had trusted Merlin so much to tell him about my magic.

"That is a lie! I never feared you Morgana I knew you were never capable of hurting anyone!" Merlin pleads.

"Then why _did_ you do it?"

"Did you know that for a spell that powerful it needs a source to draw magic from?"

"No I didn't know. Where are you going with this Merlin."

"Morgause used you as that source of magic. That is why you did not fall asleep. You were the magic that was keeping the spell alive. The poison I used was hemlock, I got that specific poison because I know exactly how to reverse it. I had the antidote with me. I didn't know that Morgause was going to take you with her. I thought that if Morgause saw that her spell would fail without you she would leave and take the knights with her. I never feared your magic because I also— Morgana I have magic too."

"WHAT?! Merlin you have magic? Why didn't you ever tell me? You could have helped me and taught me."

"I know. I know, I wanted to. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you, to help you. Gaius told me that it was dangerous to tell you, that if the king ever found out that he would kill both of us. Plus Kilgharrah told me that i should not trust you because you and Mordred would be Arthur's doom. He got the Mordred part right."

"Kilgharrah?"

"The Great Dragon."

"There is another dragon? Other than Aithusa?"

"Yes, he is looking for her now. He told me you two would be Arthur's doom."

"It was never really me. She possessed me, she made me—" the stupid knock on the door cut me off. "We are not done talking, Merlin."

"Its me Arthur. Open the door." I saw merlin walk to the door

"Merlin remember what you told me, we need to finish. We can't talk about this in front for Arthur."

"Yes we can. Arthur knows about me and my magic and he accepts me." Merlin opened the door and Arthur and Gwen rushed in.

"I thought that it was just you Arthur." I said. I saw the sad look on Gwen's face and I realized my mistake. "Its great that you brought Gwen with you."

She smiled and I was glad I had my friend back.

"Why does she still have those chains on her Merlin!" Gwen yelled. That startled all of us.

"Gwen, do you remember that we still have to found the problem to me being possessed. She could take over any minute and these chains stop me from doing any magic so she could not hurt anyone if she does take over. I need these chains on for everyone's safety, even my own."

"Alright, but I don't like it."

"Morgana, Gwaine says we was glad to see you are alright but he is still very weak and cannot come up here just yet. Even when he is better he feels he needs more training. He feels insecure after what happened so you might not see him around for a while but I assure you he will be perfectly fine."

That made me feel a lot better, knowing that Gwaine would be alright. I nodded at Arthur to let him Know that I understand Gwaine's reason for not coming to see me.

"Before you two showed Merlin and I were talking and he told me some very interesting things." I saw Arthur give Merlin a worried look.

"What is this about? Merlin what is wrong?" Gwen asks.

"Gwen what I am about to tell you is the biggest secret in my life. Arthur and Morgana know now and they accept it and are not afraid of me. I would never hurt anyone Gwen. Please understand that." Merlin pleaded.

"Merlin... do you have magic?" Gwen cautiously. Merlin had the most dumbfounded look on his face.

"You knew?" Merlin said.

"Well, during the battle an old man was helping Arthur and the knights and Gaius was looking at him like he knew him. Later when I asked if Arthur would be alright Gaius told me that he was with you and that you have helped him before. that you have saved him countless of times. Well, he implied it and I place the pieces together. I was right, Merlin I would never be afraid of you. I know you have a good heart. That you would protect Arthur with your life, you have done it before."

Merlin had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. Gwen and Merlin shared a hug and now it was Arthur's turn to look dumbfounded.

"Wait, how many times _have_ you saved my life.?"

"I lost track. In fact I never really started counting begin with." Merlin tells Arthur.

I start feeling a slight pain in my inner core and I know that she is still in there and that she is getting stronger. I need to tell Arthur and Merlin now before she gets too strong and can take over my body again.

"Arthur, we need to find a way to get her out of me. She is getting stronger I can feel it. I don't know why or how but right now she is very weak but her strength is drawn from my magic and if we don't get her out soon she will be able to possess me again." I tell him. I can hear the worry in my voice.

"Don't worry Morgana. I'm sure that Merlin will find a way to get 'her' out."

"We will if I can't find a way I'm sure that Kilgharrah will know how to fix this problem."

"Morgana, you keep saying the 'she' is in you or that you don't want 'her' to take over, but do you know exactly who 'she' is?" Gwen asks me.

I know that this is the part where they will all think that I am crazy. I don't want to lose their trust now that I have them back.

"Yes, I know who is the one possessing me. She talks to me in my head. You see when she possesses me it is like I am watching my body do things and I can't stop it. I know all of the horrible things that she has done. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't control what my own body did. She was filled with so much hate. She was so much stronger than I was, I trusted her and did what she said."

"Who Morgana? Who did this to you?" Arthur asked me concern very clear in his voice.

"It is Morgause. Morgause is possessing my body. Please you have to believe you. You have to help me get her out."

 _I know you probably hate me for leaving you with this cliffhanger, but I need you coming back for more. I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter please. If I don't I will be updating_ _ **Thursday**_ _instead of Wednesday. I need to know that people like my story and what you guys would like me to change._

 _ **Assassin of Syria:**_ _Thank you once again for your review. Thanks for thinking that it is actually interesting to read. You will know more about the person who rose from the Lake of Avalon more in the next chapter. I tried doing as you asked and writing at a slower pace and made this chapter a little longer and with more detail. Yes this will be a Mergana fic they will get closer over time now that the poisoning has been resolved. Please if you have any more suggestions please tell me._

 _ **CHARLES CHUKU:**_ _Yes Merlin has stepped on a lot of toes by helping Morgana, but so has Arthur. The people will soon learn the Morgana is in the castle and you will be able to see their reactions. Merlin gets it harder than Arthur because Arthur is king obviously but big changes are in for Merlin as well._

 _Please continue reading and reviewing so that I know that people are actually reading and liking my story. I will see you all again next week. If you see any grammar errors or errors in general please let me know, I really appreciate it since I don't have a beta. Thank You once again._

 _I love all of my readers, reviewers or not._

 _Love,_

 _Melanie *ArmyGirl415*_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know am posting this in the day again but I didn't check my reviews until this late. Thank you so much for the five reviews. Although it is my usuals again I appreciate all reviews I get thank you very much for reading. If I'm being (which I will always be with you guys) I wrote this yesterday in a rush and finished it today. Please review with what you like and what you don't like. On with the story

 **Chapter 4**

 **Merlin's POV:**

"Morgause? Your crazy,evil, wicked, half-sister Morgause? Sorry I didn't mean to disrespect her or anything. It's just... her of all people. I thought she was protecting you and helping you..." I hear Arthur say.

"No you are right she is evil. All of the things that she made me do. I don't know how she is doing it Arthur. She should be dead. I remember very little of how she got there except for the day she died. That day I remember very clearly."

 _This is my fault._ I know it is. I was the one who poisoned Morgana and pushed her towards Morgause.

"Merlin, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Gwen says.

"It's my fault." I whisper.

"What? Speak up _Merlin._ " Arthur says.

"Morgana, what do you remember?" I say. I don't want Arthur and Gwen to know what I did yet. Things are way too complicated right now. I can't add another worry in their heads just yet. I need to speak with Arthur and Gwen alone later. I also need to speak with Morgana alone again.

"Well... after Morgause took me from the castle and I woke up she started asking me strange questions. Who Merlin was? If he was a threat? How strong I felt? How much magic had I done so far? Soon after the questions stopped I told her I was hungry and she left for a good while. When she came back, she came with food but anything she gave me tasted... strange. I can't really explain how it tasted. Then, I started feeling different. I was angry all the time, I wanted to spend more time near Morgause, I felt evil. After that things started changing for Morgause and I."

"That sound awful Morgana. I'm so sorry." Gwen grabbed Morgana's hand and they shared a moment much like they used to when Gwen was her maid. Arthur was telling Morgana something when an all too familiar voice spoke in my head.

 _Merlin. Merlin I need to speak with you. It is extremely urgent. You must come to the open field and bring the witch and the young Pendragon with you. Hurry Merlin._

"Arthur!" I practically yelled. I could see that I startled everyone. I felt the blush spread across my face. "Sorry. Arthur Kilgharrah in the the open field. He needs to see you, Morgana and I immediately. He says it is extremely urgent."

"Merlin who is Kilgharrah?" Gwen asks me.

"There is no time to explain, love, we will be back soon."

"No, not this time Arthur I am coming with you."

"Gwen this is dangerous it involves a dragon—"

"Now I am definitely going with you."

"It's alright Arthur. No arm will com to any of us by Kilgharrah. He needs to see us now. I don't think he would mind meeting the Queen."

"Alright, but how am I supposed to travel through Camelot without anyone seeing me."

"I will go get you a cloak, Morgana. I will get all of us cloaks. Merlin can you explain your dragon **s** to Gwen." Arthur says with a wicked smile and he rushes out the door.

I give Gwen a sheepish smile. "You have a dragon Merlin?"

"Hehehe well technically I have two. But one i never even saw grow up, and the other found me. You see I am a dragon lord, the last dragon lord." Gwen was completely expressionless. I scared me a bit.

"Okay."

"Okay? Thats it. I just told you I have a dragon that want to meet us and that I control it and all you have to say is: Okay. Honestly You and Arthur tae shock very similarly. Neither you show any fear or anger or anything really." Gwen cracked a smile and Morgana started giggling. _She has a beautiful laugh. Wait did I really just think that Morgana has a beautiful laugh?_

Once again I felt the blood rush to my face. Luckily Gwen and Morgana thought I was blushing because of my outburst. The door opened and Arthur came in with four different colored cloaks. He handed Morgana a green cloaks that perfectly brought out her eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ He handed me a dark blue cloak, Gwen got a light purple cloak, while Arthur got his signature Pendragon red cloak without the crest.

"These should do and if anyone catches us I will show my face and the guards should surely let us by.

 **Morgana's POV:**

Surprisingly we made it out of the castle without any trouble. As we got closer to the open field I saw it. I giant dragon just sitting there waiting for us. I heard Gwen gasp and move closer to Arthur.

As we walked onto the field His head turned to look at us.

"I thought I said just you Arthur and the w—Morgana, Merlin. Who is the four person you have brought?" the dragon said to Merlin.

"First of all, you never said **just**. Second of all, she is Guinevere Queen of Camelot and she insisted on coming with us."

"Very well Merlin. I have summoned you because I found something very interesting when I returned to Ismere."

"You went back there? Why?" I asked the giant creature.

"Well, it seems you have forgotten something very important over there?"

"What did I forget?"

We all inched closer as something peeked out from behind the dragon.

"Aithusa!" Merlin and I said together.

"I found her alone, injured, and close to death from starvation. She seems to have been waiting for you to return and wouldn't move until you came for her. I took her out to hunt for food after I swore to her that I would take her to you. Only Merlin can heal her wounds because he is a dragon lord but I fear she will not let him near her without you present." he explained. I can't believe that I forgot about her. She is the only one that I could truly talk to while Morgause was possessing me. We grew very close in that dark hole, Morgause hid away so she would not feel the torture and I was conscious the entire time there with Aithusa.

Merlin tried to get closer to her but she hid behind Kilgharrah again. When I got closer she ran to me and nearly knocked me down. I hugged her and pet her head while Merlin watched. I could see the hurt expression on his face.

"When a dragon is born it bonds with the dragon lord that hatched it from its egg. I never realized that she would go far away to the point when you couldn't see her. Aithusa got attached to Morgana but during a dragon's early years they need to be near their bonded dragon lord. That is where they draw strength from. Where they learn many things, including the human tongue. She is very weak magically as well as physically now. She needs to spend more time around you Merlin, or she could die."

This news nearly broke my heart. How will he spend time with her if she is afraid of him. If she was so attached to me. It surprised me when Merlin spoke my thoughts outloud.

"How am I to spend time with her if she is afraid of me? How will I spend time with her while being Arthur's servant? How will I spend time with her if she can't be in the castle? How—"

"Merlin. Calm down, we will figure all of this out. But for now I need to know, why did you need to see me?"

"Young Pendragon, I had a feeling, a bad feeling, that you would need my assistance in some way."

"Well... yes. You see it is about my sister Morgana. She is being possessed by her dead half sister. We don't know how and we don't know how to get her out. As of now Morgause is dormant and weak and cannot possess Morgana. Do you know of anyway to remove Morgause from Morgana, so that we no longer live in fear of her returning?"

I never thought of asking the dragon for help. I was surprised that Arthur did. Kilgharrah was quiet for a very long time.

"I do not know of any way to remove the evil witch permanently as of right now, but I can go into a state called _**Transfusion**_. That is where I go into a sleep like state where my soul leave my body and I can speak with the Triple Goddess. I have done it before, she willingly answers any of my questions and gives me new knowledge that I can use to help my dragon lord. What I can do is place this Morgause behind a wall in Morgana's head. That will keep her at bay until I can return with the solution."

That sounded amazing. I won't have to worry about my sister taking over my body anymore. I looked at the people around me, the people I love and trust the most. They were all smiling. _I have never seen Merlin's smile before. He has a gorgeous smile. Where did that come from? When did I start thinking of Merlin differently?_

"That would definitely help. If you could do that for us we would be very grateful." Merlin tells Kilgharrah.

"Please Merlin. While I am gone you must look after Aithusa. She needs you even if she does not know it yet."

"She will be safe Kilgharrah, you have my word."

"Very well Merlin. I just need a quick moment with her before I leave. She also need to understand." He then comes up to me and picks up Aithusa and moves several feet away. I can see that he is talking with her, although I do not know how. I hear roars, growls, and other sounds but I cannot understand what he is saying. I see Aithusa looking over at Merlin then at me and she nods to Kilgharrah. He then brings her back and makes the same noises at Merlin and he seems to understand them. Aithusa looks as shocked at I do and Gwen and Arthur look completely lost.

"I shall return in a few weeks Merlin. Until then this should help."

He turns towards me, I get nervous. He opens his mouth like he is going to breath fire, but when he blows it is just warm air. I can feel the magic in it, I can feel the magic in my head clearing out all signs of Morgause and pushing them to the back of my head and placing a 'wall' so that she can't break out.

After he is finished he gives me a quick look then bows his head at Merlin. He surprises me when he winks at Aithusa and nuzzles his snout against her head and takes off into the air.

I look over at Aithusa and I wonder: _How are we going to make this work?_

Luckily for me Arthur answers my unspoken question.

"Merlin. Gwen and I are going to the castle to think of ways for you to stay out of the castle and watch over your... baby dragon. Morgana will stay here with you. When we have decided we will come back with the news."

"Arthur we also have to deal with all of the people who will want to talk to you. Your knights, the council, the people..."

"As of now Merlin is my priority. Wow that sounds strange, but Merlin has done so much for me that now it is my turn to do something for him. Merlin, you don't worry about anything except your dragon, Gwen and I will deal with the rest. We will be back in a few hours with provisions and our decision." Arthur places his hand on Merlin's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Good Luck Merlin, we will return shortly."

 **Arthur's POV:**

Gwen and I made our way back to the castle and took off our cloaks. Knights kept asking what they were to do now. I decided that they were to patrol the borders and make sure we were not attacked again and others keep watch around the villages and report and problems. Leaving some guards in the castle and keeping watch of the castle, Gwen and I set out to out room.

"What are we going to do about Merlin and Morgana?" I frantically ask my wife.

"While you were commanding your knights I got a lot of time to think and I think I may have found a solution." Of course, leave it to Gwen to fix everything. She always has time to help her friends. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with her.

"I'm sure I will love it Gwen. What is your idea?"

"Well, the poor little baby dragon needs to have Merlin around her, but because she is so attached to Morgana she needs Morgana around as well. I think that the answer is pretty obvious. I don't know how I didn't think of this earlier."

"Well, Gwen. Please don't leave me with these nerves. What is so obvious that I can't figure out?"

"We should build a cottage outside near the open field for Merlin and Morgana to live in—"

"What!? No why? Merlin and Morgana living together?! Gwen—"

"Arthur! Calm down and listen to me!" She yelled at me. How could she think that, Merlin and Morgana living together would be a good idea. "I do not care if you are King you will keep quiet and let me finish explaining my idea."

"Alright, but I don't think they will agree to it."

"We should build a cottage outside the castle near the open field. Merlin and Morgana will live there together so that they do not sleep on the floor. The baby dragon **needs** both of them and we can't have a dragon in the castle. We also cannot have Morgana in the castle until we explain **everything** to the council and we can't do that until Morgana is 100% free from Morgause. We will tell people that we are giving Merlin time off because of everything he did for you, saved your life and risked his inorder to do so. That is what we **are** going to do."

As much as I do not like it, Gwen is making a lot of sense. She has thought of everything. Where Merlin will be when people ask. How we will keep a dragon. How we will keep people from seeing Morgana.

"Alright. You are right Gwen. Plus in the weeks that it will take for Morgana to get rid of Morgause I can start easing the people into allowing magic back in Camelot. That I need to do for Merlin... and for Morgana."

Gwen smiled at me she leaned in and she kissed me. "That is so sweet Arthur. And of course I am right. Now lets go tell the crafters that they will build Merlin a two bedroom cottage in the location of our choosing. If they ask why two we will tell them that one is for his mother in case she visits. After we tell them we will gather provisions for Merlin and Morgana and we will tell them what we have decided. They will have no other choice if they want to keep that little dragon alive." Gwen is always right. She thinks of everything before I have the time to ask it.

*Three hours later*

I did exactly as my wife asked. We went over to the crafters and explained everything to them then later to the council. They didn't really care if Merlin got time off. George my new manservant was ecstatic. After the council meeting we went off to the kitchens and told them to prepare food for Merlin's new home and they got right to it. I never really knew how fast the cook can prepare travel food and and didn't know how much they respected him now that they realized that Merlin risked his life to save mine. They made a freshly cooked meal for him to eat tonight and packed enough food for days.

Gwen and I took the food and went over to the armory. We got two bedrolls for the night. It was getting dark and the crafters would not build the cottage until the next day. Plus Merlin and Morgana may have magic and Merlin cannot use sword and they do not need a sword but I would feel a lot more comfortable if at least they each had a sword in case of an emergency.

After we finished getting all of the provisions necessary for Merlin and Morgana for the night Gwen and I headed for the stables and mounted our horses. We rode off toward the spot where we left Merlin and Morgana and tied up our horses.

I saw Merlin peek his head out from behind a tree. They must have heard our horses.

"It is Gwen and Arthur." Merlin said behind him.

Morgana and Aithusa came out with Merlin. the little dragon ran out of her hiding and ran around the field. Just like a little child.

"Any progress on getting her to like you Merlin?"

"No, Morgana tried to get her to let me touch her but she was too afraid. I got close enough to heal some of her wounds but she hasn't let me the close to her sense."

"You will get there Merlin. She will grown to like you. I know it." Gwen tells him. That is just like her, making Merlin feel better.

"So what is the plan?" Morgana asks.

"Well, for now you two will sleep out here under the stars in these bedrolls for the nights until the crafters build you two a cottage to live in together tomorrow. Yes you two will be sleeping in the same cottage, in separate rooms, for weeks, here near this open field." I say to them trying to scare them or make them oppose in any way, but it becomes obvious to me that the plan failed when huge smiles grow on both of their faces.

"You mean I do not have to live in the castle for weeks."

"And I do not have to serve you for weeks."

"Yes, but you will be living together, until Morgana is rid of Morgause and the baby dragon does not need Merlin anymore. That could take a long time." My plan is not working. I am not scaring them in any way.

"I am perfectly fine with that arrangement. What about you Merlin?"

"I love it. No serving Arthur, no mucking out the stables, no polishing the armor, no cleaning the leach tank, I will be spending all of my time trying to get Aithusa to like me. This is great." Merlin finished with a smile on his face mirroring everyone else, except for me.

 **Her POV:**

At this rate it will take me weeks to get to Camelot and see Merlin. I need to see him. He needs to know that I am here. I rise out of the Lake of Avalon and I thought he would wait for me. I didn't realize that he would climb on a dragon and fly away.

Dark is falling upon me now. I gather sticks and logs and place them in a pile. I gather extra woods for the night and place it next to me.

" _Forbearnan_."I use magic to start the fire to keep warm tonight.

"I will see you again soon Merlin."

OoO

Sorry to leave you here guys but I need you coming back for more. Did you like this chapter? What can I do to make my story better? Do you have any questions, complaints, concerns, suggestions, anything? Please review them to me or PM me anything you need to say to me. **Once again I need 5 reviews for this chapter or I will be posting on Thursday instead of my regular Wednesday.** Please,please, please review.

 **The Forrest of Fanfic:** In all honesty I do not understand your review. What is the slight minor thing? Do you have skepticism?

 **hoboman67:** Do not worry about that plot hole I have it all figured out. I can't give you all the best part in one chapter or you won't come back for more. ;)

 **Assassin of Syria:** Thank you for being my regular. When the Great Dragon returns from meeting with the Triple Goddess you will find out how Morgause is possessing Morgana while she is dead. OR should I make Merlin research and find out sooner? Please review and let me know.

 **Howarand:** It is so awesome that you guessed that Morgause was possessing Morgana. Who would forget the poison? It is a key part of why she became "evil". Thank you so much for thinking that this is the best Merlin fic ever. I would love it if you reviewed again.

 **Meri Ley:** Thank you. I tried to make it surprising and shock everyone with the news that Morgause was possessing Morgana but I know that at least one of my readers guessed it. Thank you for reading.

Well guys another chapter finished and another chapter will be on its way next Wednesday maybe even next Thursday if I don't get my 5 reviews. Come one it's not a lot. Please review and PM me if you have questions concerns etc. This is rushed so please correct my errors by reviewing or PMing me telling me my errors.

Thank you all for reading. I love you all reviewers or not.

Yours truly,

Melanie *ArmyGirl415*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry for updating one day late even though I got 5 reviews, work has been keeping me very busy I will try my best to not let this happen again. As a sorry I made this chapter longer than the rest. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and gave me feedback. This chapter is focused on Mergana. The Main POV's will be alternating from Merlin to Morgana but there will also be a small section with our mystery woman. Can anyone guess who it is? I have had few guesses already and there are excellent. Amazing guesses really, anyone else want to take a guess. I believe I made it pretty obvious, but I still won't say her name until I am ready for her to make a real impact on the story. I made this chapter a bit longer than the other I have written I hope you enjoy.

 **Important Must Read:** " _italics in parentheses" - like this is when Merlin and any dragon speaking in dragon tongue._

 **Chapter 5**

 **Merlin's POV:**

I could tell that Arthur didn't like the idea of Morgana and I sharing a cottage together, but secretly I was very happy about it. I claimed that it was because I didn't have to do any more work for Arthur, but deep down I knew it was because I wanted to spend more time with Morgana. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. Morgana was also smiling although I'm guessing she is happy that she will be safe **outside** of the castle walls _and_ that she will be spending a lot of time with Aithusa.

 _Aithusa._ I have no idea how I'm going to get her to trust me, to like me, to even tolerate me. She doesn't like it when I am too close to her. I am guessing that she feels that I am a dragon lord and feels the power I have over her and thinks I would use it against her. I haven't tried talking to her in the dragon's tongue yet. Kilgharrah gave me some advice on Aithusa, mostly that she will grow to like me and that I have to be patient with her. _How am I supposed to do that, she could_ _ **die**_ _if I am not near her enough?!_ _Doesn't anybody understand that? Doesn't she understand that?_

We got over or little moment of silence when Gwen suddenly spoke.

"Like we said earlier the crafters will not be building your cottage until tomorrow so until then we got you two bedrolls to sleep in for tonight. It doesn't look like it is going to rain so you will be safe from that tonight." Gwen handed Morgana the bedrolls and she thanked her for them.

"Although that does not mean that you are safe from everything else. I know you do not need them because you two have magic but I would feel a lot better if the both of you accepted these." Arthur said. He took out two swords and handed them to us. I don't know what he is so worried about we have magic and we have a dragon to protect us. I would feel sorry for the poor person that tried to hurt us.

We took that swords anyway and Morgana gave Arthur a small smile. I know he was just worried about us, but he really doesn't need to be.

"Merlin, you are pretty popular in Camelot right now." Gwen says to be with a smile.

"Me? Popular? Why? What did I do?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Well, everyone knows that you risked your life to save Arthur's. They have their king because you saved him. Everyone is talking about how brave you are, how noble it was for a servant to do so much for his king, the girls really are making a big fuss about it Merlin."

"Girls?" Morgana and I say together.

"Oh yes. All the girls want your attention Merlin. All of the girls pretty disappointed when we told everyone that Arthur gave you some time off because of your brave act and for your immense loyalty. What surprised me that most was that you **have** the attention of not only the servant girls but also many of the noble girls. All over Camelot people are taking about the brave Merlin who saved their king. Of course after we explained it the story got out of hand and there are many different versions running around. Everyone wants to see you Merlin."

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned to look at Arthur. This had to be a joke, they were messing with me.

"She is not lying Merlin, many girls have their eye on you now. After this problem is fixed you and I need to have a very serious talk about your status, because after everything you have done for me **and** for Camelot surely you can't believe that you will still be just a measly servant. You are my best friend and you will be treated differently when you return."

"Its is getting pretty dark, Arthur and i should be heading back to the castle now Merlin. The crafters will be coming tomorrow in the morning so wake up early so that no one sees Morgana. The cooks prepared you some food Merlin and most likely girls will be volunteering to come and bring you more provisions. After all everyone thinks that you are out here alone and might want to come keep you company." Gwen said. At that last sentence she gave me a wink and I had to resist rolling my eyes.

Gwen and Arthur unpacked all of the provisions that they brought us and set them down near the bedrolls. Gwen and Arthur hugged us goodbye and mounted their horses.

"Why don't I unpack and get our things ready while you go and try to get Aithusa near you." Morgana tells me without looking at me.

"Alright, I'll try but she really doesn't like me. and I don't know why."

I walk off towards Aithusa and I just sit on the grass close enough to watch her and she can see me but at a distance that she finds comfortable.

 **Morgana's POV:**

Psh! As if any of those **girls** know anything about Merlin. They don't really care about him, they just want him because he saved the king, because of the publicity that he could give them. No one knows Merlin like I do.

I knew that my rage was clearly showing on my face so I wouldn't turn to look at Merlin. I know exactly why Gwen mentioned the part about all of the girls liking Merlin. Before Morgana attacked Camelot with the Knights of Medhir I always used to talk to Gwen about **everything** I was feeling. I told her about what I started to feel towards Merlin. How my feelings towards him were changing from friend to something more. She wanted Merlin to see how jealous I get when other girls show Merlin attention.

I look into all of the bags that Arthur and Gwen brought us. Most of them were filled with food but the last two had blankets and extra sets of clothes from Merlin and I.

I looked over at Merlin and I saw that he was just sitting there in the middle of the field while Aithusa ran around him in circles. I could see that she was slowly getting closer and closer to him the more circles she ran.

I don't really know why Aithusa s afraid of Merlin. He fixed some of the really bad cuts and scrapes that she had but she still had more and her legs and wings were still crooked from spending so much time in that well. The more she grew the more it hurt her to be in there. The more time she was in that well the deformed she got. I knew Merlin could, and would, easily fix Aithusa but she didn't trust him... yet.

I walked over to Merlin and sat right next to him.

"Maybe if she sees that I trust you, she will start to trust you too. Or at the very least if she wants to be near me she has to be near you as well." Merlin smiled his famous smile at me. That smile where you know he is gracious towards you. It makes you feel warm inside and know that he cares about you. Or maybe that if only how I felt when he smiled like that at me. He didn't say anything he just nodded and went back to looking at Aithusa.

She turned to look at us and stopped running. She looked at me and tilted her head. I don't know how, but I knew she was confused. She limped closer to us a few feet then stopped. I felt Merlin place his hand on my knee in surprise. Aithusa looked at his hand then back at me. She really is smart. I placed my hand over Merlin's and when Aithusa saw that she came a little bit closer.

Merlin gripped my hand and I could see that he had a huge smile on his face. I looked over at him and he was looking over at Aithusa and I couldn't help the little smile that covered my face when I saw all of the emotion in his eye. In his beautiful blue eyes. The next thing I know Aithusa I blocking my view of Merlin.

Merlin is froze in shock. I know because it is clear on his face. I doesn't dare move. I know he is afraid that if he moves Aithusa will be scared and run off. Aithusa wiggles around and places herself right in the middle of Merlin and I. Our hands are not touching anymore and I can't even see Merlin anymore. Then it hits me, I now knew why Aithusa would be so close to the person she is afraid of. She isn't afraid of him right now she is jealous of him.

I know that I have to test my theory so I try to look around Aithusa to Merlin but whenever I try Aithusa blocks my view to Merlin. I start giggling and I hear Merlin mumble.

"This is not funny. I don't want to scare her away now that she is so close."

"Merlin, don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Aithusa is jealous of you. She is jealous because you have been spending all the time she has been here at my side. She thinks you are trying to steal me away from her." I say still giggling.

"What? No that can't be it." I hear him mumble.

I stand up and Aithusa stands with me. I quickly move to Merlin's other side

and Aithusa nuzzles Merlin's head and moved him away but I stay at his side determined not to let Aithusa move me or him away from each other. She kept trying to push us apart and Merlin kept trying to let her up I gave him a look and he stopped.

Aithusa got frustrated and she placed her head on my lap. All of the sudden she heaved her lower body onto Merlin and he fell back with Aithusa laying on partly on Merlin's chest and partly on his lap. I couldn't help but giggle, Merlin started laughing with me and Aithusa started vibrating and I'm guessing that she was laughing with us too.

Then, I heard Merlin say something but I couldn't quite catch what is was that he said but Aithusa did because she sat straight up and settled herself in front of Merlin. Again Merlin started saying things but not in English. Aithusa was listening with the utmost attention and responding back with the same strange sounds that Merlin was using. They were speaking in dragon language or whatever it was and I was more than surprised.

 **Merlin's POV:**

Aithusa was laying on me and we were all laughing at her supposed jealousy of me. I felt that this was the best time to try and talk to Aithusa in her language since Kilgharrah told me that she was both too young to understand English and she was traumatized to learn.

After I said her name she bolted straight up. She sat in front of me and stared curiously.

" _Aithusa. I will never hurt you."_ I told her slowly. Hoping that she would actually listen.

" _How do I know that?"_ She quietly responded to me. I wanted to smile but I knew that wouldn't help, she didn't run away, she was talking with me.

" _I would never make you do anything you wouldn't want to. Ever. The only time I command is when I call Kilgharrah to me."_

" _The big scary dragon?"_ I chuckled a bit. I found it a bit funny that Aithusa thinks that Kilgharrah is scary.

" _I wouldn't say he is scary, but yes him. He doesn't listen to me because I command him to he listens because we respect each other."_

" _He looks different. He doesn't look like he did the last time I saw him. Why?"_

" _Well you see Aithusa. When I healed my best friend, the King of Camelot, the burst of healing that came out of me affected Kilgharrah as well and I healed many of his injuries and made him feel a lot better. Do you understand?"_

" _You healed him?"_ She asked. She really perked up when I said that I healed Kilgharrah. Maybe she will let me heal her now. I need to explain first.

" _Yes, but Aithusa you see you are sick right now—"_

" _Can you heal me?"_ She interrupted.

" _Let me explain. Did Kilgharrah ever tell you of the bond a dragon has with the dragon lord that hatches them?"_ She shook her head. I guess Kilgharrah wanted me to tell her about it.

" _Well, they way a baby dragon hatched is when a dragon lord gives that dragon a name and I gave you your name."_ Her face lit up and I got so happy. " _Kilgharrah never told of this until he brought you here. Baby dragons, like you, form a bond with the dragon lord that hatched them and they need to be around them and feed off of their magic until they are powerful enough to survive without them. You and I did not spend time together and you have not been feeding off of my magic. You are weak because we have not been spending time together."_

She got a very worried look on her face. " _What are we going to do? I can't go in there. There are scary people with pointy, hurty, things in that castle. They will hurt me. Please don't let them hurt me."_ Aithusa says as she tucked her head on my chest. I pet her head and looked over at Morgana and she looked very confused and I remembered that she does not understand what we are saying. _Later_ I mouthed to her and she nodded.

" _Don't worry we won't be going into the castle."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _Tomorrow some crafters will be coming here to build Morgana and I a little cottage so that we can live out here while we wait for Kilgharrah to come back and fix Morgana's problem. By then you should be healthy and bigger and won't need me as much. Morgana and I will not let any harm come to you."_

" _Alright, will these craters hurt me?"_

" _Crafters. And when they come you and Morgana have to hide while they are building alright. Take her away from here until I call you to come back. Take her to go feed you. That reminds, Aithusa will you let me heal your injuries right now. The ones on the outside I can fix easily right now if you let me."_

She nodded and layed on the ground. "Morgana do you think you could go fix the bedrolls or move away for a while. I am going to fix Aithusa's injuries and the magic could affect you in ways we won't know how to fix."

"Of course Merlin. I'm going to go set up where we are going to sleep, maybe eat something." She gave me a small smile but I knew that she wanted to stay.

" _Alright Aithusa please try not to move."_ She was laying on the ground and I sat by her I could see so many things wrong with her. Her wings were crooked and deformed, so where her legs. She had several cuts on her body, she looked small for her age, and I could easily see her ribs. That would be fixed with proper food and hopefully her size would be fixed the more time she spent with me.

I placed my hands on her wings gently, although I felt her flinch at my touch. I focused on the power I had, not as a warlock, but my power as a dragon lord. I closed my eyes and I dug deep inside myself I felt two strong but different auras or magic and I accessed my power as a dragon lord and wordlessly I summoned it out and let it take over. The magic knew what to do and I felt her wings shift under my hands. The warm feeling I got when I used magic slowly died off and I opened my eyes. When I meant to fix just her wing all of her look much better.

Her wings no longer looked deformed and her legs looked longer than they did before. All of the cuts on her were gone, there weren't even any scars showing that the cuts were once there. Her midsection also looked longer and you can start to see her scales a lot better and I could no longer see her ribs. In fact I don't remember her having scales before. Her tail was also longer and thicker than before.

" _How do you feel Aithusa? Does anything still hurt?"_

" _I feel... amazing! Much, much better than before. My wings don't hurt anymore, I doesn't hurt to stand either. I look shiny!"_ She said inspecting her wings. " _I have to go show Mommy!"_ Aithusa said as she ran off towards Morgana.

Mommy? She thought Morgana was her mother! I really need to talk to her about this. As I start walking towards the excited little dragon and Morgana she sees my approach.

"You look exhausted Merlin. Healing Aithusa so well must have drained you a lot. You need to eat something then rest. Remember what Gwen said the crafters will be here tomorrow morning and we have to be up before they get here."

"Morgana I really need to talk with you."

"We can talk tomorrow Merlin. Right now you really do not look like you have much energy." She handed me a plate of food and honestly it looked delicious. I thought about arguing with her, but I was hungry and I was very tired so I just nodded.

It looked like Morgana already eat so she took Aithusa out to run a bit and walk with her new legs and wings. She really did look a lot better. from over here I could here Aithusa talking to Morgana but I knew that Morgana didn't understand. I will need to explain that to Aithusa tomorrow as well.

I finished eating that trudged over to one of the bedrolls. "Morgana which one is yours?" I asked.

"Take which ever you like." I slipped into the one on the right and Morgana followed by getting into the one on the left. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt something pushing me and I turned around. Aithusa was pushing Morgana and I apart and laying down in between us. I gave a slight chuckle when I heard Morgana sigh. Aithusa really was jealous.

Soon I heard Aithusa's breathing even out and heard her soft sound coming from Aithusa. It sounded like a mix between a snore and a growl, and with that calming sound I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, unlike Morgana.

 **Morgana's POV:**

After I felt Aithusa push Merlin and I apart I sighed. This jealousy was getting out of hand. I would never get close to Merlin if Aithusa kept interfering. Then I heard Merlin chuckled at my sigh and I shook my head. Of course he thinks this is funny, I bet he still think of me as the Lady Morgana and doesn't think of me in the same way I think of him. I was amazed when I moved away to fix the bedrolls and I saw Merlin perform such powerful magic. Merlin started glowing. There was a white glow that surrounded Merlin as he set his hands on Aithusa. I don't think he noticed it because his eyes were closed but he must have felt it, right? When Aithusa came running at me I saw how thoroughly he healed her. Merlin never ceases to amaze me.

I while after my thinking I heard Aithusa start her light snoring like she always does when she falls asleep, then shortly after that I, surprisingly, heard Merlin start his very own light snoring. I smiled to myself and let the sound of the two of the lull me to sleep, back again into one of my horrible nightmares.

 _Dream:_

I knew I was asleep because I was in a room I have never seen before. I looked like a cell in a dungeon. Although I have never been here before I was sure of that. I focused my vision and saw that I was on the outside of the cell while there was someone on the inside. I took a close look and I saw who it was... Morgause.

"What is this? Where am I?" I asked frantically.

"This is the stupid place that, that dragon place me in. This is where I am forced to be because of you!" Morgause screamed at me.

"So you can't get out of there?"

"For now dear sister. This magical block can't keep me here forever. I grow stronger everyday and soon I will be able to get out of here and I will take control once more. This time I will not make mistakes. I will kill everyone who know about this. Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen, that little pet dragon of yours, and... Merlin."

"NO! You won't be able to kill him. You won't gain control again. They are going to help me. They will get you out."

"How will they do that dear sister? If they don't even know how I got in here I begin with. It was a very old complicated ritual, they will never find the cure and I will have my revenge. Then it will be you in this cell. You will suffer for placing me in here. No one will ever accept you."

"No, please. No." I knew by then that I was crying. She could never take control of me again. If she did I knew she would do horrible things with my body just to torture me.

"Merlin is the strongest warlock to ever live. He will know what to to. Kilgharrah is already speaking with the Triple Goddess and she will tell him exactly how to cure me of your poison. You will not win Morgause."

"No one will help you once I finish my plan _little_ sister. I assure you even with their help I will gain control once again and then... I will kill them all." She finished with an evil smirk. The smirk that was so signature on my face was all her. With that last threat I woke up with a start.

 _Dream end_

I awoke and I looked around. I was no longer in that dreaded room. All of Morgause's threats ran around my head. It's as if she knew that she would gain control again. I saw that the sun was starting to rise and that Merlin and Aithusa were still sound asleep. I got up to stretch my legs where I heard noise in the distance. I ran for the cover of the tree and walked towards the sound. The sound was fairly distant but I could still hear it. I walk a long way before I decided to use magic to see the path ahead.

Many, many men were headed towards the open field on the path ahead. They had carriages and carriages of wood and axes. They crafters were already on their way to build the cottage. Most importantly I saw maids in the back of the group with their own carriage of blankets and food and other necessities Merlin might need. The girls were giggling among themselves probably talking about Merlin. I ran back to Merlin as fast as my feet would carry me and I woke both Aithusa and Merlin up.

"Merlin! Merlin get up!" I yelled. The men were too far to hear me just yet.

"Gaius! Let me sleep just a little more."

"Merlin, it's Morgana the crafters are already on their way. You need to get up." Merlin wouldn't budge. He was so stubborn.

"Can you help?" I asked Aithusa. Maybe she will have more luck. She eagerly nodded and moved towards Merlin.

Aithusa **jumped** on Merlin and that definitely got him awake.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake now. What is it?" He said and I sighed.

"I already told you the crafters are already on their way. Aithusa and I need to hid before they get here."

"You right. Aithusa you need to take Morgana away from here like I told you yesterday."

"WHAT?! No I am not going far from here. There are maids coming here and they are going to have nothing to do while the crafters build. They are going to be all over you and won't leave you alone." I protested.

"What is wrong with that?" Merlin told me confused. Then I realized what I said. I sounded like a jealous girlfriend. I mean I was jealous but I have no right to be jealous over Merlin. He wasn't courting me, and we were not together, but that didn't mean I didn't feel jealous over other women being around him and him giving other women his attention.

" _Mommy, he doesn't know yet."_ Aithusa cut in.

"What did she say Merlin?"

"Umm... she said that I don't know yet. What don't I know Morgana?"

"Merlin, I just don't want them around you, aright. Aithusa come one let's go we need to stay out of sight. We **are not** going far, but we do need to stay out of sight." I said ignoring Merlin's question and walking off with Aithusa. Every time we were alone and I had possession of my body I would tell Aithusa how hurt I was that Merlin betrayed me and of my feelings towards him, but when I told her this I didn't know that she would be able to talk with anyone about it. Much less Merlin. I have no idea what they talk about and she is just a baby she doesn't understand.

She know how much I like Merlin, but she doesn't know that she shouldn't tell him about them. I don't exactly know what she is saying but I can tell what she is feeling. I have no idea how I am going to explain this to her.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat first? We don't know when you will be able to come and get more food. You should eat breakfast and take some food for lunch later." I hear Merlin say. I was hungry so I turned around and sat by Merlin. He shifted through some of the bags and took out food we could eat for breakfast. He handed me food first then looked around for more although I don't know why. He took out pieces of meat that Arthur probably packed and fed them to Aithusa. He took out several apples for himself.

After I finished eating I packed some more food for Aithusa and myself for lunch and hid my bedroll. I emptied one on the bags and placed what I would take in it.

"What don't I know Morgana?" Merlin asked me again.

"We can talk about this later Merlin I can hear the crafters getting closer. Aithusa we should go hide now."

She came up to Merlin and gave him what I feel is a hug and said something to him. He responded and she lit up and nodded at him. She then came back to me a we walked off. I couldn't help but wonder what they said to each other.

We didn't walk far but we stayed in the cover of the trees. I also set up some wards in a very wide perimeter so that Aithusa could run a bit without being seen and so that I could get a better view out of the trees at what was happening with Merlin.

A few minutes after all of the wards were set up and Aithusa went back to sleep the crafters showed up. I knew that the maids were going to be all over Merlin and I **needed** to know how he would respond. I placed a Notice Me Not Charm ( **A/N:** Yes from Harry Potter) on myself and quietly walked to the spot where Merlin, Aithusa, and I slept. The charm I placed on myself would work as long as no one was looking for me or staring directly at me then no one would notice me. Hence the name 'Notice Me Not'. I still actively avoided people though no harm in being cautious.

The maids automatically noticed Merlin and tried to get his attention but Merlin went to directly to the leader of the crafters.

"Merlin! It's good to see you again." The man said. He knew Merlin from before?

"Alfred! It's good to see you too. Who would have thought that after years of helping you build cottages for others that today we are building one for myself."

Merlin used to build cottages for others? There is a lot about Merlin that I still don't know.

"Alright Merlin. Where do you want us to build it? Of course you're going to want it somewhere a little more secluded so what do we have to cut down?"

Merlin led them to the spot where we slept last night and I had to move out of the way. "I know it might be asking for a bit much but since you brought enough wood for it and we are cutting down more trees anyway I would like it to be pretty spacious. We will design it was we go like we always do. I hope that it alright?"

"Merlin, you have been helping me for years just for the sake of building homes for people. Now it turns out that you save our king from certain death. You can have you cottage **exactly** how you want it no questions asked. If we don't have enough wood and you want it bigger we will get more wood Merlin. You truly deserve this Merlin."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not a useless as Arthur makes me out to be."

I could see that Merlin was tearing up at Alfred's words. They shared a hug and got to work, all of the men started taking out logs and logs of wood into large piles for each man, including Merlin. Once all of the logs were out of the carriages and evenly distributed, the axes were passed out. There were exactly enough for all of the men, I think that they knew Merlin would want to help build the cottage he would live in.

"Alright men, we have a long day ahead of us. We will build this house to the exact specifications of Merlin. We all know what a help he has been in the past. No lets get started!" Alfred told his men.

Some of the men went of to the spot Merlin indicated and started cutting down the trees in that area. I was so amazed at the hard work that these men do just to build a cottage for their friend. I looked back over at Merlin and my jaw dropped. He just started taking off his shirt! Under that baggy clothes and could see nothing but now that he took off his shirt I could see that he had really defined muscles. He had biceps that I could never see with that baggy shirt as well as some abs that started growing because of all the hard work he has been doing. What really drew me in was his hard defined peck and the perfect amount of chest hair.

Most men disgust me with the extreme amount of hair they have on their bodies, but on the other hand men with no hair at all seemed more like boys. I could tell I was staring but I couldn't bring myself to care. That is until I heard the giggling of the maids also staring at Merlin.

*Five Hours Later*

These past hours Merlin and the men have been hard at work and surprisingly then were almost done with the large cottage that Merlin designed. Throughout the day the maids have been having several "accidents" they tripped, spilled drinks all over themselves, and some even got injuries. Aithusa woke up a while ago but she stayed back where I told her to. She hunted on her own like she liked it. I took a look at the cottage and I really liked it. Merlin had it built tall enough so that Aithusa could fit inside even if she was double her size.

There were three bedrooms instead of two which I will have to ask Merlin about later. There was also a room so that we can bath privately. Merlin separately built an outhouse for us to go to the bathroom and not stick up the house. That is what it looked like a house instead of a cottage. The crafters placed something they called a frame underneath the house. It was a wide step of stone that the house was build on top of. We would need to go up four steps to reach the door, but again the steps and the door would be big enough for Aithusa to come inside.

All they needed now was the roof and they would be done and Aithusa and I could stop hiding and go back to our Merlin. _Our Merlin?_ No I shouldn't call him that he is not mine. They stopped twice in the making of the house, once to eat lunch and the other was to take a break from the blistering sun. By now the maids have learned to stay away from Merlin unless it was to _quickly_ bring him water or food. They got back to work and quickly they finished the roof of the house. It looked very impressive. Alfred told Merlin that tomorrow and and a few men would return to place the glass for the windows and ask how the night went.

One of the maids came up to Merlin after everything was finished. Merlin still was not wearing a shirt and not he was sweating from all of the work under the hot sun. She looked nervous.

"The King asked me to give you this letter and extra parchment and quills and wait until you gave me a response to his letter." The girl said as she handed Merlin the letter and what he would need to write a response, then she quickly walked away.

Merlin walked over to one of the trees near cover and looked at the closed letter.

"Morgana." he whispered.

"We can read it when they are gone." I whispered.

"She is going to wait for a response." He whispered back. He had a point.

"Inside." He nodded and took everything and went towards the inside. I haven't been inside yet. I heard them talking about how the room would be set up but I haven't seen the inside. Merlin opened the door stepped inside and "looked around" giving me enough space to get inside.

"Alfred I need to write a response to the king and I will need a little privacy I will close that door for a minute." Merlin yelled out at Alfred and he just nodded.

Merlin closed the door and I took off the charm. I didn't get time to look around just yet when Merlin sat on a chair and I sat on another and he opened the letter.

 **Her POV:  
**

I was still weeks away from Camelot. I couldn't handle the fact that Merlin was so close yet so far. The moon no longer affected me like it used to. Merlin would be glad at this news. I didn't know what would happen that first night but when I didn't change for the first time in years I was so happy.

Yesterday afternoon I saw the dragon Merlin rode off on fly past me in the opposite direction of Camelot. I knew Merlin was not on him. I don't know how I knew I just did. The Great Dragon was heading towards the high mountains. The Sidhe were angry that Merlin used them in such a way and thought it would be a punishment to send me back to the world of the living. Honestly I am very happy that I get a second chance to live. A second chance to be with him.

"I am on my way, my love. I will be there soon." I whispered to the wind.

OoO

Alright guys I wrote a longer chapter this time. Around 6,000 words of just story. Please review and tell me if you like it. The connection between Merlin and Morgana will be slow. Please do not expect them to just profess their love for each other than would end the story pretty quickly. Tell what what you liked or didn't like in a review. Please review. I will not ask for 5 reviews this time but I hope I get them. I might become busy in the next few days I might not I will keep you posted.

 **Assassin of Syria:** The bond between the witch and the warlock has gotten stronger but they don't know of each others feelings yet. Aithusa and Merlin have started a bond of their own and I hope you are pleased with it. I tried to make it fairly obvious who the mystery woman is as time progressed and I will try not to make too much of a love triangle for I have plans for my mystery woman. I will see what I can do about Merlin's research and/or Kilgharrah's journey with the Triple Goddess.

 **hoboman67:** I also do not like it when people make fic where Aithusa is old, wise, or experienced. She is still just a baby and that is how I try to write it. thank for liking my story so far.

 **CHARLES CHUKU:** AS you can see I have incorporated your idea into my story. I planned to say something else with our "mystery" woman but your idea was a lot better. I hope it is alright that I used your idea.

 **Howarand:** Thank you I work really hard on my chapters this one the most. Not everyone knows about Merlin's powers yet and not everyone is going to **accept** Merlin and what he is. Yes Merlin and Morgana will be living together and I will go into that more in the next chapter to keep reading.

 **Guest:** I took your idea and I am rolling with it. I also love it when Morgana gets jealous and I made her mess with the maids a bit. Morgana will get way more jealous once our mystery woman arrives in Camelot.

I hope that all of my reader liked this chapter I would love some feedback. Did you not like something? Please tell me. Any questions? Please ask me.

As a reward for staying with me through my 5th chapter I made this one longer and I hope to make all of them this long or just a bit shorter. Maybe 5,000 words of story (commentary like this not included in those 5,000 words) tell what you think I should write.

Thank you all for reading. I love all of my reader but please try to review more.

Sincerely,

Melanie *ArmyGirl415*

 **BONUS:** The first to answer this question correctly will get to either choose 1) extra 3,000 of story on the next chapter or

2) next chapter gets posted one day early

If no one answers the question at all nothing happens. This question is from a movie and the character's name should give away the movie:

 **Q: What did Samwise Gamgee say to Gandalf after Gandalf catches him eavesdropping?**

Quoting Sam is best but if you say the keywords I am looking for it will be close enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry guys. I just got a promotion at work! That mean I have way more work to do plus now I have to move. Packing and work has been keeping me from writing and I am so sorry about that. I found out a bit after I posted Chapter 5 and I have been packing and working ever since, this is the first time I have had any free time at all. This month will be very stressful and I will be updating less, whenever I can but they will be small chapters. By the end of August I will be settled in and things will get back to normal.

 **Reminder:** Even if I write " _dragon tongue_ " in Morgana's POV she still can't understand it.

 **Bonus Answer:** What I was looking for was: "I ain't been dropping no eaves sir, honest." A Guest got the closest answer by telling my exactly what Sam said after this, but since it was a guest I could not contact him/her and ask which of the options he/she wanted.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Merlin's POV:**

I was very nervous as to what Arthur wrote in the letter. When I walked over to the new cottage and opened the door I knew Morgana was following even if I couldn't see her. I opened the door wide and stepped aside making it look as if I was inspecting the cottage. I heard her footsteps on the wood.

"Alfred I need to write a response to the king and I will need a little privacy I will close that door for a minute." I told him and he just nodded, so I closed the door. I looked back and I could see Morgana.

With the extra wood left over after building the large cottage we were able to build a few luxuries so I pulled up two of the chairs the men built and sat down. Morgana took the other chairs and sat next to me. Together we opened the letter.

 _Dear Merlin,_

 _How are your guests? Gwen and I are hoping that they are doing alright. We sent the crafters with the order to make the cottage however you wanted it. Maybe with some space for frequent visitors. Gwen thinks the girls will be coming over to visit a lot._

 _We also sent maids along with the crafters to help with the food and unpacking of the blankets and extra items Gwen packed. Gwen and I were also wondering if you have made any progress with Aithusa. She is a very nice girl and should pay more attention to you soon._

 _How has your other visitor been? Is she alright as well? Did you three have any trouble over night? If you would like I could sent a few knights to patrol the area around your cottage to keep you all safe from bandits or anyone really._

 _I told the maids I gave this letter to, to wait until you wrote her a response. Also, Gwen wants to ask your guest if she has spoken with you about her problem? Well, what Gwen said was:_

" _M Have you spoken to Merlin about it yet?"_

 _I don't know if 'it' is a problem or not._

 _Please write back soon._

 _Fondest regards,_

 _King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot_

There it goes again. Morgana is keeping something from me and I need to find out what this is about. If she has a problem I would gladly help her solve it. Obviously it isn't about Morgause in her head because Kilgharrah is already looking for a cure to that, so what could it be?

"Morgana what is Gwen talking about? What do you need to speak to me about?"

"Merlin... that is a conversation that we should have in private. For now you need to write Arthur and Gwen a response. Don't say my name but Aithusa is fine because no one knows we are talking about a dragon, if the nosy maids read the letter. I will go out and get Aithusa ready to come back. She really has been bored. She wants to see you again."

All I did was nod, but I really wanted to protest. Morgana suddenly turned very blurry.

"Morgana don't you think they will be able to see you if you are all blurry like that?"

"The Notice Me Not charm only works if you do not know I am here. If you try to look for me you will sort of see. If you know I am here, if you try to notice me it won't work. Know one outside is trying to look for me." And with that Morgana walked out the door.

I sat down on the chair again and noticed that I haven't made any sort of table yet. How am I supposed to write a response without a table? I layed on the floor and placed the parchment and ink in front of me. I dipped my quill in the ink and started to write our response back to our friends.

 _Dear King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot,_

 _My guests are doing fine for now. Aithusa has let me a bit closer to her sense you two left. She let me heal the cut and other injuries she had and is now acting friendlier towards me. My other guest, it seems we are calling her M, has been acting a bit strange with the presence of the maids. I don't think she wants them around. The have nothing to do while the men build the cottage and they wander around. I think she is afraid that the will wander towards Aithusa._

 _Because of our specials guests's uncomfortable feelings towards the maids I don't think it is a good idea for other girls to come and visit me at the cottage. If food needs to be delivered I feel it would be best if a manservant would deliver the food, just a thought._

 _We had no trouble at all last night. Although I think our special guest had a nightmare last night but will not speak to me about it. I feel it is a bad idea to have knights patrolling around my cottage because they might run into Aithusa or my other guest and they would not understand. The only knights I would advise to let near here are Sir Gwaine or Sir Percival. If you explain anything of importance to the rest of your knights please let me know immediately, please._

 _About 'it' our special guest has not spoken to me about anything, yet. I have asked her about it multiple times and she feels it is best for us to speak of it in private. By then this letter will already be on its way to you. If 'it' is trouble I will send word to you Arthur you can trust on that. Depending on what we need I might go into Camelot in a few days. I really want to see Gaius again and he is in no condition to come see me here._

 _Please reply with news soon._

 _Fondest regards,_

 _Your loyal servant Merlin and his two guests._

I felt like that was good enough to keep Arthur calm, for now.

I walked out of the open door of the cottage and looked around. I couldn't see Morgana or Aithusa anywhere. I made my way over to the maids and the same one that handed me the letter came up to me.

"If you could, please, hand this letter over to King Arthur himself I would really appreciate it." I said with a smile. The maid blush and nodded.

"Alright then Merlin. You cottage done surprisingly in one day." Alfred said coming over to me.

"Yeah it is magnificent. I love it, thank you so much Alfred."

"It's nothing Merlin, you have done so much for us it is the least we could do for you, but now we have got to get going back to Camelot. I hope to see you again soon Merlin." I nodded and smiled at him.

"We will Alfred." With that everyone packed the carriages but parked the one with food and blankets next to the cottage. After everyone was on the horses started heading back to Camelot. The men waved goodbye and I waved back and soon they were out of sight.

I turned back around and I saw Aithusa was already out and running around. I should have known that she would have wanted to go out and run and play after all she is still just a baby. Morgana was playing with her and I decided that they should have their "mother-daughter moment" and go make some tables and more chairs and other things we still need around the cottage... well its more of a house than a cottage so I should just call it what it is.

I still needed to talk to Morgana about a lot of things: the "it" she needed to talk to me about, the fact the Aithusa calls her mommy, what she wants to do about Morgause right now, and when she might want to go back to Camelot.

I don't want to push too much too fast so after they are done playing I'm going to talk to her about Aithusa.

I walk over to the chopped wood we didn't use on the house and checked to see if I could use any of it to make a table or some more chairs. To my luck almost all of it I could use to make something or another.

I got to work and made designed in my head. Now that the men were gone I could build things in an easier way. Usually you need to light a torch and fuse the wood together but with my magic I could fuse the wood faster and without the fear of burning myself.

I got the feeling that my work has brought me some attention and I look back and Aithusa is watching me do magic. I finish making the table and I flip it right side up and started to smooth out the top. After the table was finished and there were no bumps or splinters on the table I lifted it up.

"How did you do that? Who taught you?" Morgana asked as I placed the table in the middle of our sitting area.

"Well sometimes Arthur doesn't need me and Gaius doesn't always need me either and sometimes I have free time so I go out and help people. That is when I met Alfred and I helped him build homes for the people of Camelot that lost their homes or that didn't have anywhere else to go. Alfred taught me everything I know."

Morgana smiled at me.

" _You built homes for those who had no homes?_ " Aithusa asked me.

" _Yes, I feel that everyone deserves to have a home._ "

"What is she saying when she talks like that?" Morgana asks.

"Why don't we go inside. I need to tell you something." We all went inside and i was glad to see that Aithusa comfortably fit inside. Morgana pulled one of the two chairs up to the new table and sat down. Aithusa placed her head on Morgana's lap and I took the other chair.

"Morgana, you and Aithusa are really close right?"

"Yes, we have spent a lot of time together. Good times and bad times."

"What would you say your relationship with her is?"

"Well... I'm not sure I can really put a name one my relationship with her." Morgana says patting Aithusa on the head.

"She can."

"What do you mean Merlin?"

"Morgana, when I talk to her. Everytime she refers to you she says... mommy. She believes you are her mother Morgana."

 **Morgana's POV:**

Mommy? She thinks I am her mother?! This was a real shock to me, although it shouldn't be. Aithusa and I are really close and I did comfort her when we were in that hole together.

"Who is her father?" I ask cautiously. Merlin stays quiet for a while. Is Merlin really that thick. I've tried subtly telling him that I like him, but of course he never gets it.

"Aithusa hasn't mentioned any father figure in her life. Would you like me to ask her?" Merlin replies innocently.

HOW COULD YOU NOT GET THAT OBVIOUS HINT!? I want to yell at him but somehow I keep it in.

"No Merlin, that's fine. If she hasn't mentioned one then maybe she doesn't have one."

Aithusa starts nudging at my ribs trying to get my attention. " _Mommy, when are we going to sleep. It is dark out now._ " Aithusa whimpers.

"What did she say Merlin?"

"She said, and I quote: Mommy, when are we going to sleep. It is dark now."

"I don't know why you are tired you spent almost all day laying around doing nothing." I tells her playfully.

"Can she understand me Merlin?"

"Yes... Also she thinks you can understand her and is confused as to why you don't respond to her."

"Haven't you explained that to her?"

"Well, we still haven't spent a lot of time together. There is still a lot I have to teach her and tell her. Remember Morgana today was the first day I have spoken with her... at all." I nodded, I can't believe that I forgot that Merlin hasn't spent as much time around her as I have.

"We should go to sleep now. Aithusa is right, it is already dark."

I get up and Aithusa follows me. I see more than one door and I don't know which to take.

"The room at the far left is yours. It's the biggest because I knew Aithusa would want to sleep with you." I nod and head towards the door.

"Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight Morgana. Goodnight Aithusa"

" _Goodnight. Can we go out more farer tomorrow. This place is getting a bit boring."_

" _I will ask your Mommy tomorrow. Right now she seems tired."_

I still have no idea what they are talking about but I won't worry about it until tomorrow. Aithusa and I walk into our new room and at the moment I am too tired to really look around. I get in bed and I see extra blankets in the room. I take one and lay in bed. As expected Aithusa lays her head next to me and I throw the blanket over her.

Soon I hear Aithusa snoring and I can't help but wonder which room is Merlin's. With that thought and Aithusa snoring I fall asleep.

 _Dream:_

I got ready for a new nightmare, but it never came. I was in a room, only it wasn't a room. I felt like the room could go on forever. I looked around and I saw someone walking away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled but I got no reply. I ran after the person, when suddenly she turned around and the dragon appeared behind her.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You... we are in the spirit world." Kilgharrah responded.

"The spirit world?! How is that possible?"

"You are a high priestess of the Triple Goddess AND you are a seer. That gives you a very strong connection to the spirit world. Now that you are the only high priestess and the last seer you are the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal world."

That was a lot of information to take in at once.

"What about you? You can come to the spirit world whenever you want, how?"

"I am a creature of the spirit world. My soul has been passed down from dragon to dragon. When I die I get reincarnated into a new egg, but because dargon are no longer making eggs I will not be reborn, unless another egg was to be made... or found."

"If dragons are just reincarnated souls, then who is Aithusa?"

"These are all questions for another time. The Triple Goddess has a message she needs to pass on to you."

"The Triple Goddess?! Where?" Kilgharrah nodded his head to the girl next to him. THAT is the Triple Goddess?! She look younger than me!

The girl has long blonde hair and pale skin. She looked to be about 20 years of age and she had the more beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. As a matter of fact they looked a lot like Merlin's.

"You... you are the Triple Goddess? How can this be you look very young."

"This would have been the form you would have seen me if I were to live in the mortal world. This was my mortal body. Morgana there are things you must know. Things you must tell Merlin."

I nodded my head not trusting my voice at the moment. There were so many things happening at once. I was a bridge, Kilgharrah literally is an old soul, the Triple Goddess was in her mortal form, now I as a messenger of the Triple Goddess.

"Merlin must start investigating how Morgause was able to possess your body. I must know, for if I try to remove her from you now, without knowing how attached to you she is, you could die. No one wants that, you still have a great destiny ahead of you. Aithusa is one of the oldest and wisest souls to ever live. She will bring you and Merlin great knowledge and will help bring the most peaceful times of Albion."

"Aithusa? The baby dragon that hops around when she sees a bird, is old, wise, and powerful?"

The Triple Goddess chuckled and responded. "Yes, she has a direct link to me. She is the first dragon I ever created and has powers no other dragon has. Merlin has to raise her at his side, along with Kilgharrah and make sure she makes it. If she doesn't survive, the dragons will become extinct."

"I understand. I will tell Merlin. We will not let anything happen to Aithusa."

"There is also one last thing that you need to know, that you cannot tell Merlin yet. You need to know so that you may be able to contact us again."

Why couldn't I tell Merlin? I didn't understand, but if the Triple Goddess asks you to do something... you do it. I nodded and instinctively moved closer to her. There was something about her that I find you comforting.

"Now that you are sleeping physically closer to Merlin each night, the bond between us has grown stronger. Morgause has been keeping you from contacting me, but the mind block Kilgharrah has placed and being so close to one of my descendants has made our bond stronger than ever." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Descendant?"

"Direct descendant actually. When I was mortal I had a child that was taken from me, before I... well you know." She motioned to herself. Before she became the Triple Goddess she had a child? I never knew that... no one ever knew that.

"Of course that child had a child who had a child and so on. Morgana I think you should be able to figure it out now."

I stayed silent. I didn't want to believe it.

"Merlin is my descendant Morgana." She said she still smiling sweetly at me.

 _Dream End_

"What?!" I woke up with a yell. Merlin was a direct descendant to the Triple Goddess!

OoO

Sorry to leave you guys here but I have very little time to write now a days. I will post another chapter when I can. They will not be as long make 2,000 words a chapter and for now I will not post every Wednesday. I will post again when I can. Thank you all who reviewed. I'll post again when I can.

Sincerest apologies,

Melanie *ArmyGirl415*


	7. Chapter 7

**Morgana's POV:**

I woke up feeling surprisingly well rested despite the dream conversation I had with Kilgharrah and the Triple Goddess. I still have trouble believing that Merlin is a descendants of the Triple Goddess.

Aithusa was lying next to my bed. She was still asleep and I was lucky I didn't wake her when I was startled awake. It was already morning but I could still hear Merlin's light snoring in the other room. Merlin sure has a lot on his shoulders, a lot of responsibility at such a young age. He was only a few years younger than him and so much has already happened to him.

I gently got out of bed careful not to wake up Aithusa. I slowly opened the door and slipped outside. Last night with all of the chaos of the crafters, maids, letters from Arthur, and my jealousy getting the better of me I didn't really get a chance to see the house very well yet.

The main parts of the house, that I could see, was made of stone. I'm guessing that was in case Aithusa couldn't control her fire in the house. There was also a lot of wooden outlines keeping the house up and decorating the place making it look more comfortable. There was a little area set aside for cooking, I have never seen one before Merlin probably knew how to use it since he wanted it built. I could see that there was little furniture besides the beds, chairs, and table that Merlin built yesterday.

"I guess we are going to be spending most of our days outside." I mumbled to myself.

"That is the plan."

The voice startled me, I didn't hear Merlin get out of bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. There isn't much to do inside, I don't think Aithusa would like staying indoors for too long. She is a baby dragon after all, she will want to run around roam free, hunt."

Merlin explained. We heard scratching coming from my door and I went over to open it and Aithusa came racing out of the room scratching the main door until Merlin let her out. Merin was right about her not wanting to be inside the house.

"How did you know that she would want to be outside?"

"I heard her say it. She talks to herself a lot, you know. I don't think she knows she does it, but I hear her mumble to herself. Much like you were doing when I came out of my room."

I could feel the heat rushing to my face as a deep blush set in. Merlin, of course, didn't notice it and walked outside. How can one man be so dense. Sometimes I wish he could just know that I liked him, that way I could avoid telling him. A sudden thought sudden into my head and it scared me.

 _What if Merlin did know that I liked him, but he doesn't like me in the same way and pretends to be ignorant?_

I really hope that, that isn't true because with Aithusa believing that I am her mother and all of the time she is going to start spending with Merlin it is just a matter of time before she finds a father in Merlin. Aithusa being sensitive right now I don't think she could handle her "mommy" and "daddy" not being as close as we are now. Plus I really like him and I don't think I could handle it either.

"Morgana? Are you coming?" I heard Merlin say from outside. I walked outside and I saw Merlin rummaging through one of the carriages of food that the crafters left behind for Merlin.

"What do you want for breakfast? Aithusa told me she was going for a hunt and that she will be back in a little while. In the mean time we could eat a quick breakfast while you tell me what you dreamt about last night."

"How- how?" I stuttered, I was more than surprised. How did her know that I had a dream last night? Was he psychic as well?

"I woke up in the middle of the night to... answer natures call." He blushed deep red. "And I heard you mumbling and grumbling in your sleep. It didn't sound like a nightmare so I didn't wake you, but it was pretty obvious that you were having a dream. Was it important? Do you want to talk about it?"

There he goes again being all considerate of other people. Another thing that attracts me to Merlin. He care about everyone's feelings and everyone's heal he didn't judge.

"Umm.. yes it was important. We should talk about it, I learned some very... interesting things that you should know."

"Alright. We should eat first." Merlin said with that goofy smile on his face that just made me melt. I'm not sure when my feeling for Merlin started, but I know that I have felt this way about him for a long time. Even back when I was "The Lady Morgana" ward of Uther Pendragon. My feelings only grew for him when he helped me take care of Mordred. Mordred... my sadness was about to set in when Merlin waved him hand in front of my face, smiled at me again, and passed me a plate with eggs, toast, and sausages.

"Thank you. How did you cook this so quickly?"

"Magic." He said like it was the most obvious, simplest thing in the world.

"Do you do that often? Cook with magic?"

"No, if I did Arthur might have caught me using magic sooner." Merlin chuckled. "So what was your dream about." Merlin said after swallowing a spoonful of eggs.

"Well... it is a bit complicated and still confusing to me, but I have a conversation with Kilgharrah." Merlin froze spoon halfway to his mouth. "And the Triple Goddess."

"Morgana are you that it wasn't... just a dream. I mean if you could talk to Kilgharrah in the spirit world should I be able to do that too?"

"It wasn't a dream the Triple Goddess explained to me that because I am the last high priestess of the Triple Goddess and I am a seer that I have a strong bond with the spirit world and now that I'm..." I remembered that I was not supposed to tell him that he is a descendant of the Triple Goddess and froze. "Umm.. now that I... no longer have Morgause controlling me I can talk to her. And maybe you can talk to him in the spirit world he also said something about a bridge, but I don't know."

We kept eating our breakfast and I noticed that I was really hungry and finished quickly. After we finished our breakfast I decided to tell Merlin what Kilgharrah told me.

"Merlin there was also things Kilgharrah wants you to know about Aithusa as well as things the Triple Goddess needs you to find out. Please let me explain what I know then you can tell me what you think, just let me finish." Merlin nodded and waited patiently for me to begin.

And I did. I told Merlin about the Aithusa being a reincarnated dragon, about the research that the Triple Goddess needed him to do, about her strong connection to the spirit world, about the Triple Goddess' mortal form (although I left out the part where she looks a lot like him), about how Merlin needs to find out HOW Morgause possessed me in order to find a way to get her out, and about how I will be able to speak to the Triple Goddess in my dream more often now.

"How? Why now? What has changed?" Merlin asked. I knew that I couldn't tell him that he is a descendant of the Triple Goddess so I needed to lie to him. I already knew what I was going to tell him.

"Now that Morgause is no longer controlling my body I have more control and a greater connection the the spirit world. Also being closer to the most powerful sorcerer in history gives my more power to talk to her. So the closer I am to you as I sleep the greater connection I have to her." As I finished explaining I realised what the last part sounded like aloud and seeing Merlin's blush caused a greater one on my own face.

Then Merlin suggested the boldest thing I have ever heard Merlin say: "Maybe we should start sleeping in the same bed... If you'd like so that you could have a better connection to the spirit world." If even possible his face got even more red than it was before. I couldn't help the way my face lit up at Merlin's mention of us getting closer. Maybe he really did like me the way I have liked him for a long time.

 **Arthur's POV:**

It has been 2 week since I got a return letter from Merlin and I could not help but worry about Merlin and Morgana... In my own time. Now that I have returned things have been very busy. Gwen have to drag me aside to write a letter to Merlin. The council has been pushing me to find an answer to "the Morgana problem" as the refer to it. I being a stealthy warrior have been working very hard sneaking in hints that magic is good, that Morgana has not attacked and that someone with magic helped Camelot with the battle.

To my extreme surprise that council has been taking my hints very well. It seems as though they all wanted magic to return. I could not be too sure. Recently I have been making bolder comments about magic to the council. In our last council meeting I made a comment about how the druids have been using magic to heal people and at that the council kept mentioning all of the times that they have heard of magic helping people. Gwen looked so happy, if they people accepted magic like this then she could have her best friend back, and I could have mine living freely in my kingdom.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Gwen walk into our room. "Arthur? What is wrong? You seem so distracted lately."

"I'm sorry Gwen I'm just worried about Merlin and... his guest. I haven't seen or heard from either of them in 2 weeks. If I'm being honest Gwen... I miss my best friend. Merlin may be the worst manservant in the history of manservants but he is still my best mate and I miss having him around. We still have no news on Morgause or if she will... be back."

It felt really good to unload all of that, specially to someone I knew cared and listened.

"I miss them too Arthur. Why don't we go and visit them tomorrow. We should check up on them, see if they have any news, and check up on Aithusa. See if the little baby has gotten better."

The baby? Since when does Gwen care about the baby dragon? Well that is what Gwen is like, she cares about everyone and everything. That is one of the many reasons I fell in love with my wife.

"You know Gwen you are right." I say pulling her into my lap.

She giggled. "Of course I am. I'm always right." I chuckled and she giggled as I lifted her up and brought her to our bed. I planned on showing my wife just how much I loved her.

Morning came very quickly for me. I let Gwen sleep in, she deserved it. I got dressed on my own, I hated it when George came in and dressed me. He stopped to often and looked at me strangely, I don't like it.

As I was walking toward the armory I ran into Gwaine and we got to talking about Merlin. He also missed Merlin very much and wanted to see how the Lady Morgana was doing.

"Well Gwen and I are going to visit them today. If you would like to join us we could use a guard.. or a few to not draw suspicion. Only the soldiers that already know about Merlin's guest will accompany us. Gather Sir Percival and Sir Leon then have the servants prepare fresh supplies for Merlin. He should be running out soon." I know Sir Leon didn't know about Morgana yet, but this would be a great time to fill him in. He is a very trusted soldier.

"Yes, sire." Gwaine said as he walked away. I did not like the way that Gwaine spoke about Morgana. I fear he will start growing feelings for her, feelings that I know she doesn't reciprocate. Although my biggest fear might be coming true already. I fear that Morgana has feelings for Merlin and that Merlin DOES reciprocate.

As I walked into the armory I spotted Sir Leon and decided that this was the perfect moment to explain everything.

Sir Leon took it very well. He said that he had his suspicions and that I confirmed many and did give him a shock that Morgana had been possessed the entire time. Hours have passed and it is already midday by the time that the supplied are ready and Gwen has bathed and is ready to go see Merlin.

I meet her at the front steps where there is a carriage filled with supplies waiting. I help Gwen mount her horse and mount my own. My three knights are ready and Gwaine is riding the horse leading the carriage so we head out towards the field.

The ride is quiet and peaceful but it feels like it takes a very long time. Gwen is talking to the knights being as friendly as ever when we finally arrive. It looks like no one is around. We get off of our horses and Gwaine places the carriage next to the empty one. We tie our horses onto the trees and head towards the cottage and knock on the door.

I hear movement on the inside and wait. I few seconds later Merlin opens the door looking very surprised.

"Arthur!" Merlin yells and he moves in to hug me. I am glad that Merlin is happy to see me. I hug him back with a pat on the back and Gwen moves in to hug him as well. Greetings go around and I notice that neither Morgana or Aithusa are around but of course Gwen noticed first.

"Merlin, where are Morgana and the little baby?"

"Morgana has a child?!" Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin has a petrified look on his face at the mention of Morgana in front of Sir Leon.

"Not to worry Merlin everyone here know about Morgana and Aithusa." I say trying to calm Merlin.

"We heard people heading this way so the hid in the forest. Let me go and get them. In the mean time why don't you all come in and relax. There is more than enough room for everyone inside." Merlin says. He leaves the door open and gives Gwen one last smile before running off into the forest.

I stare after Merlin until I hear Gwen gasp and say "Arthur come looks, this cottage looks better than our room."

I walk in through the door and I am flabbergasted. There are items in here that I did not send with the carriage. There is a huge sitting area with a big bed like chair (that is a couch in case anyone didn't get that). Along with little comfy looking chairs around it. Beautiful drapes covering that windows and decorations everywhere. I am guessing that Morgana made that fabrics that cover the cottage because I seriously doubt that Merlin made them. We walk around and look into the rooms. One room looks like it has rarely been used while the other looks like many people sleep in it. That scared me beyond belief. I really fear that Merlin and Morgana are sleeping together. That my best friend and my sister are sleeping together.

At that moment Merlin returned with Morgana and everyone got excited.

"Morgana!"

"Gwen!"

They rushed to hug each other almost trampling por Merlin on their way. The knights let the women have their moment and they all kissed Morgana's hand in greeting.

"It is good to see that you are my My Lady." Gwaine said with one of his smiles.

"I was ecstatic to find out that you were possessed the entire time. Well not that I was happy that you were possessed it is just that I knew that you would have never really done all of those thing of your own accord My Lady." Sir Leon rapidly commented and Morgana smiled at him.

"It's good to see you Morgana." I said as I moved in to hug my sister. Merlin stayed behind to give us some space to greet Morgana. The longer we stayed the more Morgana and Gwen seemed to forget that we were here as well. They migrated to the empty room to speak privately and the knights did the same for Merlin and I after everyone greeted Merlin.

"So Merlin where is that dragon of yours?"

"She is out hunting. You see the food you send us is enough for Morgana and I to last a few weeks but not if we share with Aithusa as well. Although she doesn't eat much anyway she is still a baby. She goes hunting on her own every now and then."

"So she is doing better? Will she let you near her now?"

"Yes, we have grown closer over the past two weeks. She is eating a lot better and I can see the changes in her already. She doesn't look as thin anymore, she flys and lands better, and she even has better control over her fire now." Merlin said excitedly.

"Have you heard anything from the bigger one?"

"Oh yes. Well I feel for that you and Gwen should be here. But I do feel that Gwen and Morgana need their time alone. I can tell Morgana has really missed Gwen. Especially when the only company she has is me." Merlin joked.

"So what is going on between you and my sister, Merlin." I said in a serious tone.

"W-what why would y-you think s-something is going on Arthur?" Merlin stuttered.

"Well you have two rooms in the cottage but only one of them looks to be in use. Let's do the math Merlin. Two people, two rooms, one room in use. You see why I know something is going on here Merlin."

"Gwen was thinking the same thing Arthur." Morgana's sudden appearance startled both Merlin and I.

"Merlin and I need to tell you two something." Morgana sighed. Gwen looked excited and I felt very nervous. I don't exactly know how I would feel about their relationship. I just got my sister back and I don't want to lose her to... Merin.

"Morgana has been having dreams lately. Dreams where she has been able to talk to Kilgharrah and the Triple Goddess. She has been explaining things to her."

"But we will just simplify everything you need to know. She thinks she can get Morgause out of me permanently if we find out exactly how she possessed me in the first place."

"We are really glad that you came to visit us because I want to ask if I could come to Camelot to use your library to see if any of those books has any information on what could have happened to Morgana."

I couldn't speak. That was so much they just threw at me... us. Morgana can dream talk to the Triple Goddess preson. When did Merlin start speaking for the both of them? _We are really glad_. Isn't that something a boyfriend or husband says?

"Is that all?!" Gwen exclaims. We all look at her in shock. Is that all? What does she mean that was a lot they just threw at us.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asks.

"You to are obviously sharing a room... no a bed and have been living together for two weeks and raising a baby dragon together and that is the news you need to give us? When are you going to tell him that you have feeling for him!" Gwen practically yelled but just as quickly she covered her mouth knowing that she just revealed a secret she wasn't supposed to.

"You-you have feelings for me... too?"

"Too?!" Morgana and I yelled together.

"You share my feelings for you Merlin" she said moving closer to him. He warmly smiled at her and nodded. Gwen looked absolutely ecstatic as Merlin and Morgana moved closer and closer like they were about to KISS!

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled, not about to let Merlin kiss my sister.

OoO

 **Well guys this is where I'm going to leave it. I am back to posting my chapter EVERY WEDNESDAY. Sorry for the cliffhanger and the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **UPDATE: I have updated the first few chapters that do not follow the POV template. I have noticed that many people do not continue reading my story after the first chapter I am determined to fix that.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me,**

 **Melanie *ArmyGirl415***


End file.
